Simply Vacation
by erase night
Summary: The Guardians and the Tsukiyomis And some minor characters are going to a vacation together. Find out what do they do to make their holiday a total disaster!
1. Reality is harsh, you know

**seCreT : Welcome to my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

Amu : That's it?

**seCreT : Yeah! That's it! Got it?**

**Amu : Okaay? *mumble* Is that it?**

**seCreT : Oh, and one more thing because this Miss Is-that-it said it's too short. It's an Amuto, and a little bit Rimahiko and Kutau story.**

**Ikuto appears out-of-nowhere**

**Ikuto : Really?! Are you sure?! Are you certain about this?!**

**seCreT : I'm sure, certain and really about this. Is that even proper grammar?**

**Amu : What the fuck! NO! I'm against it! I already have been in too many Amuto stories!**

**seCreT : Dunno~, don't care~. Someone please do the disclaimer!**

**Yoru : seCreT doesn't own the Shugo Chara! Or the song! Or the characters! Or the compu-**

**seCreT : Enough!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your hardwork!**  
jackthepumpkin777

* * *

~chapter 1 : Reality is Harsh, You Know~

**Amu's POV**

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sighhhh.

"Dear Kami-sama. What have I done that made you put me in this situation?". And I am sighing. Again, and again, and again.

"You make it sound really bad," Rima said. I glared at her. Then she smiled sooo innocently. And I sighed. Why do I sigh so much? At least the oxygen in my lungs is fresh..? Back to the major topic. What's wrong with these guys?

"Well, I've been there before. That place is pretty nice, actually." Nagi said while humming.

"Whatever you say, I'm not going!" I yelled. "Why not, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked. She pouted. Crap.

I must think of a good reason. Come on, brain! Aaaaaaaa! I can't think of one. If this was a manga, you'd be able to see a light bulb appear. "Uhh, because my cousin is coming this holiday and she'll stay at my place for a while and my parents aren't going to let me leave the house! That's it!"

"Somehow, that doesn't sound really convincing," Nagi and Rima said. "Why are you copying my words?!" Rima yelled. And there she goes.

It didn't sound that bad until…

FLASHBACK

"_Do you guys want to spend your holiday at my mansion? I could ask my mom to let us stay there, you know." Rima asked. Exams are finally over and the Guardians promised to spend the holiday together._

"_Umm Mashiro-san, I think I'll pass. Because I must go overseas with my family and I don't think I could make it," Tadase said. "But, I could ask Utau-chan and Ikuto-san to join you." "And I'll invite some peoples too! Soooooo, it'll be fun! More peoples equals more fun!" Yaya said cheerfully. "Yuiki-san, it's 'people' not 'peoples'." Tadase said. But she didn't hear him._

"_Okay then. I guess. You should be thankful that I don't want to murder you, even though you ruined my plan." Rima said."Thank you?". I was in Lala Land. _**(A/N : Not mine either!)**_**. **__There are lots of cats there. Wait! Cats?! Then I'm going back to reality. Reality is harsh._

"_What the hell? No! I'm not going if that perverted, cosplay-ing, crazy, perverted cat that loves chocolate is going too!". Wow. I just made the longest phrase about him. "Wow. That's new," Nagi chuckled. I sent him a deadly glare. "So-sorry." He stuttered then laughed nervously._

"_What's wrong with him?" Rima looked at me with her innocent eyes. "That's so not going to work." I said. "Then how about this?" She gave me an evil look. Great. Just great._

END OF FLASHBACK

Why is my life so terrible and miserable? Pfff. I shake my head. What could make my life any worse? Oh yeah, that stupid cat.

"I told you it's not that bad, you know? You're the one overreacting." Nagi said. What? Can he read my mind? "Nah, that's impossible. But your face is waaaay too easy to read." and he chuckled **AGAIN**! Please take notice that I'm bolding the **AGAIN** word. I'm sooo pissed!

"Do you want to go to hell?" I grinned evilly. "Rima, help me!". "Nope. It's your fault. I didn't take part in this." and Rima smirked.

**Nagi's POV**

Uh oh. Smirking Rima is not good. Shit. SOMEONE help me!!!! **(A/N : I'm shooing away Nagi's fans! Don't worry! No offense!)**

"Have they forgotten about us?" Yaya asked. "Absolutely, definitely correct." Tadase answered. "What does that mean? I must check my dictionary first. Wait a second." Yaya went to get her bag. "Ah, Yuiki-san! There's no need for that!" And Tadase followed her. Freak, I thought.

But...

'NOOOO!!! DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE PSYCHOS!!!'. My mind kept screaming for help. What should I do?

"Rima-chan. What should we do with our prey?" Amu asked evilly. "Burn him, steam him, boil him, do whatever you want." Rima said, GRINNING of course. NOOOOO!!! Rima and her evil ideas! And Amu said that I'm their pray-no scratch that, I mean prey!

**Normal POV**

Suddenly a ringtone started playing.

Low by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain **(A/N:I don't own, of course)**

Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

**Rima's and Nagi's POV**

I didn't know she had such a strange taste in ringtones. Never mind.

**Normal POV**

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta-

"Umm. Wait a sec," Amu answered her phone. "Hello. Oh mom, what's wrong? What?! She's there already?! Okay, I'm coming home now. Bye". Amu threw her things in her bag while saying "... regoingtotalkaboutthislater, okay? See ya!" And she ran off at full speed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rima and Nagi said in unison. "What's wrong with you? You always copy my words. And you! Amu! Wait, where did she go?" She looked around.

"Home." Nagi answered. "Hah! Very funny," Rima sighed. "Did she breathe while saying those words?"."Nope". Then she left the two in awe.

"Umm. Is there something wrong here?" Asked Tadase.

Both of them looked at Tadase with the 'you're-a-gay' look **(A/N: Is that a word? :p)**.

"Tadase-chi! I can't find those words in my dictionary!" Yaya said. "Don't you mean, 'Tadagay'?" Rima mumbled. Nagi chuckled. "Of course not, because you're looking in your Chinese dictionary." Tadase answered calmly. "Oh! I'm going to get my English dictionary." And then, Yaya went to a place that even Google Map couldn't locate. "Oh! I said there's no need for that Yuiki-san! Yuiki-san! Wait for me!" And Tadase ran after her.

"What's wrong with these people? First, Amu, and then those two." Rima shrugged. Freak, Nagi thought again. Wait. I need to stop saying that word. "You're starting to look like Amu, you know? I think you hang out with her too much," Then he imitates the fan girls. "So cool 'n spicy". Then he looked around. She was already gone. Oh well.

**seCreT : -munch- What do ya think? Do you think it's OOC?**

**Amu : Cheesy..**

**Ikuto : Where am I in this story?**

**seCreT : Thanx! –munch- -munch-**

**Amu and Ikuto : *sweatdrop***

**seCreT : Is there somthin' wrong?**

**Amu : *sigh*Nevermind. What are you eating?**

**seCreT : Chocolate. And I'm not giving it to you! –take away and hide the chocolates-**

**Yaya : NO! Leave that one to me!**

**seCreT : -run away- -munch munch-**

**Click this sexy button below and you'll get that chocolate!**

**And tell me, should I continue this story or no?**

**C'mon. Don't be lazy to leave a few words. XD**


	2. The Intruder

**Ikuto : It's been a while since seCreT went to hide the chocolate. Where did she go?**

**Amu : There. –points to the safe deposit box-**

**Ikuto : Is that necessary?**

**Amu : For her, yes. For me, no. Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Ikuto : Huh? Am I?**

**Amu : Yeah, you like chocolate right?**

**Ikuto : … -runs to take the chocolate from safe deposit box-**

**Yaya : Don't leave me!**

**Utau : What's wrong with them?**

**Amu : Someone! Please do the disclaimer! –acting like seCreT-**

**Kukai : seCreT doesn't own Shugo Chara! But you own my heart Utau!**

**Utau : -blush- Gross!**

**Disclaimer : I swear I don't own Shugo Chara and the song! Why didn't you guys believe me since the first chappie?**

**Thanks for the Reviewers! –gives the limited chocolate-**  
Isabel, fjdklfgjhfjk, linblueneko

* * *

**Beta Reader! Thankie thankie~!**  
CaityandNaeHeartCookies

* * *

~chapter 2 : The Intruder~

**Amu's POV**

OMG! OMG! She's here! I missed her so much! I've got to run faster! Everybody is looking at me with a strange look on their face. Is there something wrong with me? I took out my mirror and checked my face. Nope, there was nothing there and I'm sure there's absolutely nothing wrong with my outfit. Strange, I thought as I continued running.

People's whisper: Is she an athlete? She sure is running really fast.

In Amu's mind: Is she alive? She's bouncing like pets.

What's wrong with these people? I'm running not bouncing!

_Looks like they've got to work on their grammar._

Yeah, n-no I mean who are you?

_Your mind, silly._

Great, I'm starting to hear voices in my head.

_Yeah, whatever._

"I'm home! Where is she?" I yelled.

"Oh, my little sparrow is safe!" Dad yelled back hugging me.

"She'll arrive in a few hours. I'll call you when she's here!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks! And why are you yelling at me?!" I yelled in melodramatic tune. Amu, the Queen of Drama, had made her appearance.

"Because you are yelling at us too!" They shouted together.

"Stop that already," I said in my Cool 'n Spicy voice.

I walked up the stairs to my room and looked around. Where are Ran, Miki and Suu?

_They're at a meeting with Kiseki._

Oh, right. Why are you talking to me again?

…………

Whatever.

I lay down on my bed. No, wait, I'm lying on something rough. What is that?

"If you like to lie on me so much, you should just ask me _Amu-koi_". Wow. That thing is speaking with me. Wait. Speak? Then I looked at 'that thing'.

Sapphire eyes, midnight blue hair and that sexy figure looking at me. Wait, sexy? That's…

"Ikuto! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Taking a nap." He replied with a yawn before closing his eyes again. He looked like a cat.

"Get out from my room now!"I yelled. I think I yell too much.

"Nah, that's impossible." He groaned.

"Why?" I asked, frowning at the pervert.

"Maybe it's because you're lying on me. Don't worry. I love it."

"Pervert! Get your lazy ass out of my room!" I screamed as I leapt up from the bed and kicked him.

"Ouch. That hurt, _Amu-koi_."

_I like the way he says my name_.

Wa-wait, stupid mind!

_Admit it Amu. I'm you. You're me. We are the same. You like him._

No!

I shook my head and groaned, willing the weird thoughts away.

**Ikuto's POV (A/N: Finally! XD)**

She's spacing out again. I yawned and sniffed, her room smelled of strawberries as always. What did she use in this room? I looked back at her, does she still have feelings for Tadase, I mean Tada-gay? I wonder what she thinks of me.

She started to shake her head, groaning to herself. This opportunity was just way too good to pass up, I had to tease her.

"Thinking about dirty thoughts about you and me Amu?" She snapped back to reality and flushed bright red.

"N-n-no!" She stuttered back. Is it possible I was right?

**Amu's POV**

"N-n-no!" Crap. I'm stuttering. He's going to find out about this!

_You admitted it already? I'm quite surprised._

N-n-no! Great, now I'm stuttering in my mind too.

**Normal POV**

A ringtone began to play and Amu was glad for the distraction.

Britney Spears – Every time **(A/N: I'm getting tired of this. Don't own, kay?)**

Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear

**Amu's POV**

I'm really surprised. He likes this ringtone too? It really doesn't seem to suit him.

**Normal POV**

What have I done  
you seem to move on easy

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
that soon your face will fade away

"Answer it." Amu said.

"Answer what?"

"Your hand phone, duh." Amu said as if she was stating the obvious, which she was.

……

Silence…

….

Amu took his hand phone and she looked at the caller ID. 'Kiddie King' flashed on the screen in bold letters.

"It's from Tadase-kun. Maybe I should answer it instead of you." Amu grinned and was just about to do so when he took the fragile hand phone from her suddenly.

Noticing her confusion he said, "This is mine."

Amu sweat dropped and decided to say nothing.

"Hello. Who's there? I can't hear you. Hello? Hello? You better not be messing with me! Helllooooo???" Ikuto said. Amu was slightly confused; she could hear Tadase's voice coming through the speaker.

"What are you doing?"Amu asked.

He closed his hand phone and looked at Amu with innocent eyes, "I didn't hear any sound".

"Oh, maybe you should go get the doctor to check your ears. I could hear him talking to you from here."Amu said with a pout.

"But, I don't understand gay language! **(A/N : Originally my thought XD**)" Ikuto said frantically.

They both started laughing but were interrupted by Ikuto's phone ringing again.

"Seriously, answer it." Amu giggled.

They stopped their laughter as best they could and Ikuto opened the hand phone, "Hello? Oh, Kiddie King. I'm really sorry, I couldn't hear your voice before. Bad signal, yes, a really bad signal." Ikuto said. It was all lies. Amu laughed hysterically.

"Oh, who's that? That's my friend. Don't mind her. What? She sounds like Amu?" Ikuto winked at her and said …

**seCreT: Finished!**

**Everybody: What??!!!**

**seCreT: Another long chappie done. Fuhhh.**

**Ikuto: Finish it, bastard!**

**seCreT: Ikuto, watch your language or I'll make this Tadamu story!**

**Ikuto: -shuts up- seCreT dear. Why didn't you finish this story?**

**Amu: How cruel, I think you already have me!**

**Tada-gay: Yeah, hurry up. We're still on the line. The phone's bill isn't cheap you know.**

**seCreT: Why should I care? I'm not the one that's gonna pay it, right?**

**Amu: Yeah! And you made me run for –looks at calendar- 3 days!**

**seCreT: I'm sorry Amu. And you –points at Tadase- go! Shushh!**

**Ikuto: Back to the topic. Why didn't you finish it?**

**seCreT: Tired. It's already around 5 pages in Word and there's the cliff hanger, isn't it good?**

**Everybody: NO!**

**seCreT: Please R&R!**

Click the green button below to see the next chapter updated!

You want to see what Ikuto's answer is right? Right?

Sorry for the grammar mistakes!

_**More reviews equals more update!**_


	3. She's Here!

**seCreT : This is the third chappie you all have been waiting!**

**Audience : Yeay! – clap clap clap-**

**Rima : You disgraced the name of human! Bleh, I mean humor!**

**Everybody : Why?**

**Rima : The art of humor is blah blah blah..**

**seCreT : Let's just ignored her. Nagi!**

**Nagi : What?**

**seCreT : Watch and learn you people! –push Nagi to Rima, Nagi fall****s**** on top of Rima-**

**Both of them : -Blush****es**** madly-**

**seCreT : See? Uh oh. – sense****s an**** evil aura from Rima-**

**Rima : Temari! Charanari!**

**seCreT : Hey, that's Nagi's chara! Is that possible?**

**Rima : OMG! Did you forget something? I'm the author!**

**seCreT : What the hell are you talking about?**

~chappie 3 : She's going to deaf, I mean death~

**Rima's POV**

_P.S. : Read the Author's Note first!_

I went to the last boss' chamber. And I saw her, writing the continuation of the Simply Vacation. I walked slowly, not making a single sound. And I charanari with Temari. I screamed, "Die, you futile author! Where am I in the second chapter? And what did you do to me with Nagi?".

**seCreT : Enough! –tie Rima- Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Nagi : seCreT don't own everything except the plot! –go save Rima-**

**Tadagay : Someone! Pay my pulse!**

**Thankie for the reviewers! –giving Rima to reviewers- XD  
**linblueneko, Mizz-Nightmare, Fr3Ya-cHaN, timid blue

* * *

**Thanks a lot for my beta!**  
bubblemoon66

* * *

~chapter 3: She's Here!~

**Normal POV**

Ikuto winked at Amu and said, "She's my girlfriend,"Amu's jaw dropped when she heard that,"Ahahahahaha! Did you believe that? Are you kidding me? You must be dreaming! She's one of my classmate! What do you want anyway? What? You're sorry for interrupting?" Suddenly, his face becoming emotionless. "What? 'Just ask Amu, she'll tell you about that'. Okay then, bye". He looked at Amu. "Now Amu, I think you owe me an explanation".

"What's going on between you two?" Ikuto said. His face looked so hurt. "Do you mean between the Guardians?" Amu asked. "Huh?"Ikuto said. Suddenly, she took a picture with her cell phone. (either 'cell phone', 'mobile phone' or even just 'phone')

**Amu's POV**

This is so going to the facebook. I giggled. Oh yeah, add me in facebook okay? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU GOIN' TO PUT THAT IN FACEBOOK?"Ikuto screamed. Shit. I forgot that my face is too easy to read.

"Amu, who's there? I heard a scream," Mom said. "Oh no, my little sparrow! Are you alright?" Dad cried. "Oh yeah, Amu! She'll be here around 10 minutes 47 seconds," I sweatdropped. "Okay, okay. I'll get ready". "And you, my cousin is coming so go away," I said while cleaning my room. "Text me later," he said. "For what?" I said with my eyes narrowed. "Do you mean between the Guardians?" He mimicked my voice.

"Oh yeah, later then". Then he jumped from my balcony. Should I tell Dad to demolish the balcony?

"Hurry up! She'll arrive in 3 minutes 2 seconds!" Mom shouted. Is that necessary? I sighed then got down.

"Okay everyone, she'll be here in 3, 2, 1". Suddenly, the bell rang and I heard a grumbled, "Where's the button for intercom?" Mom opened the door and she said,"I'm home! Just kidding". Then she laughed. I jumped to her, "I missed you so much, Yuki!" Oh yeah, her name is Miyuki, but she said she doesn't like that name and told me to call her Yuki.

"Yo! What's up people"She said in boyish voice. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's a tomboy.

"You'll stay in Amu's room. Is that alright?" Mom asked. "Yeah. No problem," She said.

_**~Amu's Room~**_

**Amu's POV and Yuki's POV**

She didn't change at all. Still same weird color hair, same style and of course same attitude.

**Normal POV**

"Do you still have that weird hair?" Amu asked. "Do you have to ask? How about ya?" She asked, annoyed. Yuki has silver bob hair.

Then, they kept arguing about their hair until Amu asked, "Hey, you're on your holiday, right?". "Yup. What's wrong?"Yuki asked. "Do you want to join me on my vacation? With my friends?" Amu asked again. "Oh! Is that right? Do you really have friends?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Just answer yes or no," Amu said in a Cool 'n Spicy tone.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuki answered coldly.

"Go to sleep, will ya?" Amu asked, annoyed. "Okay-okay. You're always like this. I knew that deep down in your heart, you regret it," Yuki went to restroom to brush her teeth.

**Amu's POV**

Tck. She knew that. I shouted, "Did you mean way deep deep really deep down in my heart". No answer. Too busy with her pearl teeth, I guess.

It looks like I'm forgetting something. What's that? Suddenly, my cell phone rang

From : Ikuto

Hello? I'm waitin' for you for 5 hours looking at my inbox but you never send me a message! XD

WTF? What's with that emoticon?

Reply? ( ) Yes ( ) No **(A/N : It looks like a questioner. Nevermind)**

To : Ikuto

It's pending you know? Never heard? Of course, you live on Mars.

(Actually, I haven't send it)

Sending….

To : Ikuto

The Guardians will go on vacation together. So, STAY OUT OF OUR WAY! Got it?

Sending….

Beep beep beep…

From : Ikuto

You're lying. And I already asked Rima to join.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo! This must be 2012! It's the end of the world!

Suddenly, something banged against my door. What's wrong with that door?

"Raise your hand! Get out of the room slowly!"

**seCreT :Yeay! Hahahahahaha!**

**Amu : What the hell is happening?**

**Ikuto : She ate too much sugar.**

**seCreT : Kyaahahahaha!**

**Yaya : Yaya wants to join her! Myahahaha!**

**Tadagay : Oh my.**

**Rima : YOU! Traitor!**

**Ikuto : It's so noisy here. Why don't we go to your room Amu?**

**Amu : In your dreams.**

**Ikuto : Yeah. Let's go!**

**Amu : Wa-wa-wait!**

**To help this poor Ikuto please R&R okay?**

**So, he can –sensor- in Amu's room.**

**And I'm sorry for the late update!**

**I'll update this story next week!**


	4. Facebook Incident

**seCreT : -pant pant-**

**Everybody : -sweatdrop-**

**seCreT : Too.. Much.. Running.. Tired… -brug!-**

**Tadagay : Okay then. I'll continue the story. –writing a Tadamu story-**

**Ikuto : What the hell! No! –takes over the computer-**

**Amu : Yeah! No! –writing an Amuto story-**

**Ikuto : -speechless-**

**Amu : What?**

**Ikuto : -points at the monitor-**

**Amu : No! It's not like I want that to happen! –blushes madly-**

**Rima : Yeah, right.**

**Ikuto : -smirks-**

**seCreT : CUT! Run the commercial!**

**Disclaimer : I said I don't own!**

**My deepest thanx to the reviewers! Remember more reviews more updates!**

**-gives Amu plushie to everyone-**  
Nessz

* * *

**I apologize if I made to much mistakes! *bow***  
jackthepumpkin777  


* * *

~chapter 4 : Facebook Incident~

**Amu's POV**

I was surprised. I didn't think a thief or something could break my door without someone screaming. I looked slowly at that oh-so-mysterious person.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly.

Oh.

It was just Yuki.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!" She laughed loudly. God, I sincerely hope that you kick her ass out of this world.

"Shut up!" I said dangerously. She stopped. I laughed until my stomach hurt.

**Yuki's POV (A/N : So short, I'll make it longer later =.=')**

Shit, she tricked me. I took a pillow and threw it at her. It didn't hurt her … yet. Then, I took a book and threw it to her. "Ow! What are you doing?" Oh, she looked really mad. What's next?

**Amu's POV**

"Stop!" I yelled because she started throwing around everything in my room. We panted, then collapsed to the bed. Then, I remembered something.

I turned on my laptop and connected my hand phone to it. I start transferring the photo of Ikuto's priceless face. I giggled again. "He's hot". I heard a voice say. Great. I forgot that Yuki was still there. "Who's that?" She asked.

"A perverted cat," I said. She thinks that Ikuto is hot? Hah. What's wrong with her ? I saw her nod. I finished transferring the photo and opened up the Facebook homepage.

"Hey, may I borrow your hand phone?" She asked carefully. "Wow, that's new." I said. "What?". "Usually, you snatch my things away without asking," I said in shock. She then took my hand phone away. I didn't look at her again.

I logged in and uploaded the photo. Oh, I tagged him too. Then suddenly, a chat popped up. It said, "Delete it". And another one, "Now!". Oh, from Ikuto. "Why?" I typed. "It's embarrassing". Is what he said. "And, if I don't?" I typed. He gave me a Facebook URL. I opened it. Then, I had a blank look on my face.

I typed, "Where did you get that from?!". "Oh, about that, I really don't know." I knew that he was smirking. I decided to put all my words in capitals as a way of getting my point across, "DELETE IT! NOW!". "And, if I don't?" He was mocking me. Jerk.

**Yuki's POV**

She looked embarrassed about something. Should I take a peek? No, I meant that I want to make sure that she's alright. Then, I could make a joke about it. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Hey Amu, what's up?" I asked kindly. "This is none of your business. Stay. Away." she replied. Hey! I was just trying to find a new gossip topic, you know? Wait, I meant that I was just trying to make a scandal. No! Ugh! What was wrong with my head? I meant that I was just trying to help you. Oh right, she couldn't read my mind.

I searched through her hand phone for it. That's it! I sent it by blue tooth. Do guys want to know what it was that I sent? No? Okay. And I made IT as my wallpaper.

"Hey, Amu." I said. "What? I'm busy right now". "Is that your boyfriend?" I asked. "Yeah, whatever". 1 second. 2 seconds. 1 minute.

…..

…

"Huh?! No! What are you saying?" She answered. "Oh, a future boyfriend. I see." I said with a smirk.

**Amu's POV**

I looked away from Yuki and back to my laptop. After a few arguments and numerous debates with Ikuto, we finally made a deal that if I deleted the photo of him, he would delete mine. So, I opened my album and deleted it.

"I already deleted it." I typed. "Great." he typed back. I then opened the URL again. The picture of me was still there! "Hey, why didn't you delete that?" I typed angrily. "Don't worry, I made it for private eyes only". **(A/N : I'm tired of the 'I typed, he typed' so I put it like this okay?)**

"You said that you would delete it if I deleted yours".

"Don't you mean I 'typed'?".

"Whatever."

"Didn't I type that I WILL?"

No answer.

"Hey, Amu?"

Amu signed out.

I hate him so much! Did you hear that? I hate him so much! No! No! Arghhhhhhhhhhh!

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu signed out.

What the hell?! She signed out because of that? I just gave her an URL to a picture of her smiling brightly and she hated that. Such an emo. I loved that picture. I even put it as my desktop background! The way she smiled, I don't know, it just made me feel relaxed.

"Ikuto, it's already late! You should go to bed before you lose your beauty sleep!" Mom screamed. Oh my. Beauty sleep?

"I'm a boy! I don't need things like that!" I cried.

Then, I went to the park. It was so peaceful there. Not that my house wasn't peaceful. But, somehow, this place was relaxing to me. I picked up my violin, played a melody, and sang along.

Then, I thought

…..

Should I apologize to her?

Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love **(A/N : I said I don't own it okay?)**

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Why?

Every time I thought of her, my heart felt sore.

**seCreT : !!!**

**Utau : What's wrong?**

**Kukai : Her memory card doesn't want to save her game. But, it loaded her game.**

**Utau : Oh.**

**Kukai : We haven't showed in this story, right? Especially you.**

**Utau : Yeah.**

**Kukai : Should we ask her to type a Kutau story?**

**Utau : Hmm.**

**Kukai : So short. Okay then, I shall type the story of Kutau's love!**

**Utau : !! Don't dare you do that!**

**Kukai : Oh, the longest speech I've ever heard from you.**

**To have this exclusive picture of Ikuto's priceless face, click the green button below!**

**C'Mon, don't be shy to leave a word, or maybe more.**

**A simple thank you or please update soon would make my day! **

**And for the last line, Ikuto is so helpless.**

**Ikuto : You're the one that made me say that!**


	5. The Preparation

**Beta-ed!**

**seCreT : Hi everyone! Please welcome our special guests today! Mr. Tsukiyomi and Mr. Hotori!**

**Everyone : Did she just call him Hotori? Not Homori? This is breaking news.**

**Tsukiyomi : So...**

**Hotori : Yeah, so...**

**Tsukiyomi : Why isn't Amu here?**

**Hotori : Yeah! Actually, as long as Ikuto is here, I don't really care about that.**

**seCreT : She's taking a break.**

**Tsukiyomi : Why?!**

**seCreT : She says that she tired because she has been in this Amuto story too much.**

**Disclaimer : I hate to put this, but I need to do it. Nope for Shugo Chara and Cinderella.**

**-sending the photos to the reviewers-**  
Maya, sistergrimlover, -holic

* * *

***angel laugh* Thank you! For the Beta! Hahaha!**  
ShugoChara4eva  


* * *

~chapter 5 : The Preparation ~

**Amu's POV**

I haven't finished it!! I hate him!!!!!!

"Shut up! It's 2 a.m. and you already yelled that for almost, umm… like 6 hours! Now, go to sleep or I'm gonna put you in a deep sleep!" Yuki said threateningly and of course sleepily.

"Okay, okay. For the last time, I -," I yelled. "Yes, you love him. G-nite". Then she slept again. Just like a bear hibernating in the winter. "I'm not bear…Zzzz…" She said with a snore. Yeah, yeah. Are you reading my mind? "No, I'm not". Yeah, whatever.

Wait. Since when you can read my mind? "Shut up and sleep!" She shouted.

Beep... Beep… Beep…

What? Oh, the alarm. Wait! Alarm? So, this whole night I was awake? Great Amu. You wasted a whole night to think about him. Yeah, wonderful.

My cellphone is ringing again. Did I set so many alarms? I clicked it open.

From : Rima

Hey Amu. We'll meet later in 11 okay? Prepare your stuffs and get ready for the vacation.

To : Rima

Yeah. Can I bring my cousin?

Sending…

From : Rima

Yeah, whatever.

"Wake up, wakie up! Morning sunshine!" I said. No response. "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" I screamed. "Huh, where am I?" Yuki said with a yawn. "You're in heaven and you're now on a mission to clean my room," I said with fully sarcastic tone.

**Yuki's POV**

"Oh, I felt like Cinderella. Where's my dreamy prince?" I said and sleep again. "In your dreams," Amu said while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, in my dreams. I need to sleep to meet him," I mumbled. "5 more minutes," I said lowly almost soundlesssly. "NO! WAKE UP NOW!" Amu said. Wow. She's like an evil step mother.

Hoaammmmmmm. "Close your mouth or you're gonna swallow a hippo. Annnnndddd, brush your teeth," Amu said in commanding sound. Wow. So similar Can't she make it much more longer? **(A / N : Similar like the stepmother from the Cinderella)**

"Oh yeah. I'm going on the vacation that I was talking about today. And the good news, you're going with me," she said. "Ye-what?! I never said yes!" I yelled. "You did," she grinned happily. No! Too bright! "You are like a witch that never sees light," Amu said with her eyes twitching. "I. Never. Said. That. I'm. Going. With. You!" I said with a lot of pausing.

"Yeah, you did. If I'm not wrong you DID say 'yeah whatever'," Amu said. Ugh. She got me.

"I'm not! Thank you for your concern," I said with formality. Why is she going on that vacation in the first place? She never liked that.

"I'm not gonna spend that hell alone!" Ohh.

No offense to her friend that tiredly persuade her.

Cih.

Amu packed her stuff and so did I.

Then, we did our daily routine. Don't ask.

**Utau's POV (A/N : For the first time in this story! Give applause!)**

"Ikuto! Prepare your things! We're goin' to leave this noon!" I said. "Yes mom!" He ? I'm not that old. "Should I bring you some pampers?" I said with a smirk. Yes, smirking is our family trademark. "No need. How about you? You're going to need it in that 'certain' occasion," he smirked. Shit.

"Shu-shut up!" I said madly with a red face. "Oh yeah. I heard that Kukai is going to pick you up. So, he said that yo-. Oh, she already left. I can't believe that she's my sister" Ikuto said to himself.

I went to my room in a nanosecond. I must put on make up, wear beautiful clothes, brush my teeth ten times, wear perfume and wait. Why should I do that? He's just Kukai. But, I did put some make up. And perfume. And brush my teeth 5 times.

"Wow, you're smelly," Ikuto said while trying to get rid of the perfume's smell. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said, annoyed.

"It's just like what you heard," Ikuto said.

Ting tong.

Silence.

Ting tong.

Siiingg..

Ting tong! Ting ting ting tong tong tong!

"You! Open that," I said.

He walk out lazily. What a lazy cat.

"HEY! ANYBODY THE-Oh. Ikuto. I wasn't expecting you," Kukai said.

"Thanks for the warm greetings. Please never come to this house again," Ikuto grinned.

"No! Hey! That was a joke. Ikuto! Yo! Ikuto! Wassup bro? Please open the door," and he pleaded.

Then, I said kindly to him "But". Okay there's a but. "Ikuto, honey. Could you open the door?!!" "Ye-yes ma'am," he said then hurriedly open the door.

"Hey! I brought a lot of ramen cups to our competition at the mansion. So what do ya say?" He grinned.

"Bring it on!" I said with a victory sign.

**seCreT : Wohooo! Chapter 5! Let's celebrate it!**

**Silence.**

**seCreT : Where's everyone?**

**Amu : Anywhere but not here. And, oh yeah. Everyone! I'm back!**

**seCreT : -TOA mode : on- Hey! The first person that arrives here can have Amu's first kiss.**

**Ikuto : May I?**

**seCreT : Have I lied to you even once?**

**Ikuto : Yes. My chocolate.**

**seCreT : No. That doesn't count.**

**Ikuto : Where's Amu?**

**seCreT : -points at the blank air-**

**Please reviews!**

**Anonymous reviews are available you know!**

**This week special!**

**-drum rolls-**

**An Amuto videoclip!**

**Don't ya want it?**

**Click this sexy button below and you shall receive it!**

**Button : Am I really that sexy?**

**seCreT : Yes, you are!**


	6. So It Began

**seCreT : Howdy readers! Back with me again!**

**Everybody : -sigh-**

**seCreT : Can't you guys look more excited? Or this story gonna be Tadamu!**

**Everybody : Yay! –clap- -clap- -whistle-**

**seCreT : *laugh* Muahahahaha!**

**Ikuto : Shuddup you moron!  
**

**seCreT : -type a Tadamu story-**

**Ikuto : -throw the computer away-**

**Thanx a lot to the reviewers****  
**usuilove21, mee, I am Satan Here me roar –Mew-, linblueneko

* * *

**Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! For my Beta Reader!**  
cookie0monsta

* * *

~chapter 6 : So it began~

**Rima's POV**

Where's Amu? She' still not here! I told her to come at exactly 11 a.m. It's already 11.00.01!

"Where's Amu?!" I tapped my foot impatiently. "Relax Rima," everybody tried to cool me down. "Amu! If you don't get here before 11.01.00, I'm gonna kill you for sure!"

Suddenly she appeared out of no where. If you asked me, I bet she asked seCreT to make her appear here. (A / N : Yeah. Wassup with that?). I yelled at her, "You're late by ," Looked at watch, "31 seconds! What did you do at home? Didn't I call and text you telling you to come here BEFORE 11 a.m.?!" Nope, I didn't hear that. Thank you for your concern.

"Sorry -pant- pant-, It's all because of," "No more excuses!". Oh great. She's starting to blame others.

Normal POV

Everybody is looking at Yuki and asking 'Who's that?', "Yo guys and gals. My name is Yuki." Everybody thinks that, 'Oh. Another one with weird hair, must be Amu's cousin. He's a boy, right?'. (A /N : Sorry to disappoint you, but she's a girl guys).

"I'm Nagi and she's my girl-" Nagi stopped when saw a glare from Rima. "I-I meant my friend Rima.." She nodded, "And the one that eating candy is Yaya..." She cheerfully waved her hand, "The pop star Utau..". Yuki interrupted, "I'm sorry, who's that again?". "Utau, the pop star." and Yuki exams her from the tip of her hair to the bottom of her shoe.

"I haven't heard of nor seen you. Are you new star?"

Everybody gulped and Yuki's face is total confused.

**Amu's POV**

Oops, a black aura is radiating from Utau. Better stop this.

"Umm, I-," I started. "Stop AMU! Don't defend him!" Utau barked. Wow. Since when can Utau bark? Oh, since seCreT wrote this story.

"Looks like you got a big mouth and nerve over there," Utau replied calmly. But, I know for sure inside, she was dying to give her 'a lesson'. Don't ask.

"Look, I don't know who are you," Utau's face darkened even more, "But you're a jerk." Everybody gasped and tried to cool Utau off by saying non-sense stuff like, "Today is sunny isn't it?" or "Looks like it'll rain soon, why don't we go now?", totally the opposite.

"Utau! For the Pete's sake, calm down," Ikuto and Kukai shouted. Oh, first aid arrived. Utau glared and they gulped.

Wow. Such a lovely friendship between Utau and them. You know who they are.

"What?!" Utau said it calmly and dangerously, of course.

"Let's just go already. It's hot here." Yuki said.

"Yeah," Everybody says. I asked, "But why?". "Did you forget that I owned a island? Well I own a jet too," Rima said. "For real?!" Everybody asked while Utau was still radiating black aura.

"Ummm… let's just go for now?" Rima said a little questioningly. "For once hun, you just said something that was really-really useful," Nagi muttered. "What Nagi-koi? I can't hear you," Rima said with a fist showed in front of his face. Great. Another black aura.

"Are we going or not?" Yaya said, she still doesn't understand the situation and she's still eating her lollipop.

"Yes, we are. Please make yourself comfortable in this limo." Rima said. Everybody put their things down and got in to the limo.

**Utau's POV**

I sat in the emo corner. You may ask why is there a emo corner here. Cuz the guy who owns this limo thinks that it's funny.

Rima and Amu are trying to cheer me up but here I am, still sulking. I hated that guy. Not because that she hasn't heard about me. Okay? What?! You guys didn't believe it? Okay, that's one of the reasons. But..

"Are you going to sit there until we reach the airport? I wouldn't if I were you," Yuki said.

I don't hear. Can't hear. Can't hear. Can't hear.

Yuki's POV

"Okay, let's continue the intro. You! Samurai boy, what's your name?"

After all of that ruckus, this is the first time he spoke, "Kairi Sanjo." he said. Wow, so short and informative. I can hear someone mumbling, "Can't hear, can't hear.", freak.

"And you?" I pointed at a sporty looking boy.

"Yo! My name is Kukai, Kukai Souma!" he said, more like blurted out.

"I guess I already know you, from your chatting yesterday," I looked at the midnight blue haired guy. "Aren't you Tsukiyomi?" I asked. "Hmmm," he said. He yawned then slept like a cat. Whatever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you th-," Rima said. "No need for that," Utau intervened. "Okay then, move your body to the jet," Rima demanded. We entered the jet and took off flying away from everything.

No need to ask what's going on. Everybody was chit chat'ing and I was trying to fit in. Utau got out from the emo corner and joined us but she glared at me whenever our eyes met.

**seCreT : Yuki just made a bad impression for the first sight.**

**Yuki : That's deep.**

**seCreT : I know. What'd ya think bout this story? I try to improve it.**

**Yuki : -listening to her iPod and doesn't hear seCreT talk-**

**seCreT : I make this short. Green Button! Do your job!**

**Green Button : seCreT doesn't own the story.**

**seCreT : The other one!**

**Green Button : Anonymous review is available so just hit it and type some words.**

**Tired. –Yawned-**

**Review? *puppy eyes*  
**

**Please? You know that you want to.**


	7. a Little Drama

**seCreT : -sigh- This world hates me.**

**Rima : -nod- Sure,it does.**

**Amu : No doubt. –nod-**

**Yaya : Yaya knew it. –cheerfully nodding her head-**

**Nadeshiko : -nod too- I agree with you.**

**Tadase : Why?**

**Amu : It's all because theres no guys here. Gay doesn't count.**

**Everybody : -sigh-**

**TadaGAY : He-hey, am I not included in this conversation?**

**Everybody except Tadagay : Yes, you are.**

**Disclaimer : Can't you read this word? It's disclaimer, okay?**

**Thankie to the reviewers!**  
yay (Although I don't know it's good or bad), I am Satan Hear me roar –Mew- (Really, you should think to shortening your nick name)

* * *

**My Beta! Thanks!**  
ShugoChara4eva

* * *

~chapter 7 : a Little Drama~

**Amu's POV**

After a trip that felt like forever, we arrived at Rima's mansion. I gasped. So did everyone else, except Rima, duh. Because…

There's a mountain, a beach, a lake, an amusement park, a forest and other things surrounding this mansion. Okay, that's impossible, right? What the hell was Rima's parents thinking while building this mansion?

Not to mention, you could say this mansion is half of Japan. Rich people, rich things, poor brain. "R-Rima, why is there a beach next to the mountain?" For your information, mountains are cold, beaches are hot. It's the common sense right? And, why is that beach sitting next to the mountain. Okay, not sitting, but standing. Argh! You get what I meant right?

"Oh," is all she said. Then she shook her head. Hey! Don't make me look like an idiot! Then she chuckled. A little explanation won't kill you, right? I decided to play along.

"Fine. I'm leaving," I said and pretended to walk away. What made me annoyed is she isn't following me and trying to convince me to stay. And, God thinks that this isn't enough for me. Why? Because that perverted cosplay cat is following me.

Isn't that WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRSSSTT?

"Amu," he said. "What?" I shot him a deadly glare. If he still follows me, he must be insane because I'm sooooo pissed.

**Ikuto's POV**

Wow. My little kitten shot me a deadly glare. I didn't know that she's capable of doing that.

"Meanie," I said. "Childish," she said. I'm childish? Yeah, I knew that. "Okay Amu. Seriously. Why did you get mad because of that?" I caught up then looked at her face. Wow, extremely pissed off.

"I'm **NOT** mad!" She shouted. "Okay. I think angry is more suitable. Don't you think so?" I asked, smirking. "I'm **NOT** angry!" She shouted, again. "Okaaaay?"

**Amu's POV**

Damn him and his innocent face. "I just blew up a little okay?" I shouted, again and again. But, why am I angry no, mad, I mean why did I blow up in the first place?

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Okay. It's not my fault if I don't know about that right. "Anyway, where are we?" I asked with a hidden intent to change the subject. "There are so much leaves here for God's sake!"

"Of course there's so much leaves here. It is a GARDEN. Can you spell it G-A-R-D-E-N" Ikuto spelled. "Okay, thank you. Now, where's the way back?" I commanded.

"Oh, since we're already here, why don't we play around a little?" I said while breathing some fresh air. Then I looked at his blank face. "Wow Amu. I don't think that you're so fast," He said with his jaw dropped. Tik tok. Tik tok. After around 2 seconds or 2 minutes for me, I realized what he meant. "P-pervert," I said while blushing.

"Aww. Is my cute strawberry blushing?" Ikuto said, teasingly and with his trademark smirk. Dammit. I should know that he's faking. Then he chuckled. "Your face," then he took a picture of me.

"H-hey, I didn't give you permission to do that!" I said while trying to grab his hand phone. Why is there cameras in this world? "Nope way," Then he raised up the phone. It's so high. I can't reach it! I should think about taking basketball and swimming for Junior year.

"It's not my fault that you're so short," He whispered in my ear. Then he licked it. Ewwww. He bit me before and now he licked me. He must have a strange taste. And my cheeks became redder.

"Oww! Don't push!" "But I can't see!". "She's going to find out!"

What the hell is that?

"Umm. Save it for later you guys," Rima said.

I startled. It means that…. No, tell me it's wrong….

"You're right about that," Nagi said and whistling.

I turned my head to see all of my friends watching from behind the bushes. They looked like spies. W-wait, disregard it. They're all watching me, I mean us!

"Thank you for your hardwork, Ikuto. It's nice to see a little drama here," Kukai yelled. I began to blush harder, if possible. "No! Ikuto-san! You already had me! Why did you look at that girl?" Tadagay cried. Wait, Tadase is here. No! Wait! Did I just call him Tadagay? No no! Why is Tadase here in the first place? He said that he won't be coming. Argggghhhhhh!

"It looked like she's confused with so much drama," Yuki said coolly. "You're right," Kairi said. "Hey by the way, I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Yuki looked at sobbing Tadase. "Snap out of it bitch. You're not going to hook me up!" Tadase yelled. Everybody except Yuki and Tadase of course thought that…

_He's got a lot of nerves._

What a great start for a holiday.

**seCreT : Woohooo! Drama appeared!**

**Amu : Why is there Tadase there?**

**seCreT : You'll see that on the next chapter!**

**Rima : Why are we hiding behind the bushes?**

**seCreT : You'll see that on the next chapter.**

**Utau : Why does Ikuto want to play along?**

**seCreT : You'll see that on the next chapter.**

**Yaya : Why am I not appearing here? Yaya wants to appear.**

**seCreT :You'll see that on the next chapter.**

**Amu : -sweatdropped- So basically, we got all of the answers on the next chapter?**

**seCreT : You got that right! –pat Amu-**

**On sale!**

**A violin that Ikuto used to play!**

**Ikuto : Hey! Don't take my stuff away!**

**Just simply click the green button below and you'll get it for free!**

**C'mon!**

**It's limited edition, you know?**


	8. Is this a Holiday?

**seCreT : -munch- -munch- -crisp- -kress-**

**Everybody : -sweatdrop-**

**seCreT : What? –munch-**

**Yaya : Yaya won't do it again. Yaya promised!**

**seCreT : What? –eyebrows twitch- -munch!-**

**Ikuto : God, what did I do to make you put me in this situation?**

**seCreT : Whatever. –munch munch munch..- -crisp- Anyway, this is popcorn.**

**Thanx reviewers! –giving away Ikuto's violin-  
**nagihiko's hime Riri-tan

* * *

**Thanks, thanks and more thanks for the Beta!**  
jackthepumpkin777

* * *

Nagihiko's hime Riri-tan

~chapter 8 : Is This a Holiday?~

**Amu's POV**

I'm still shocked here. My jaw's dropped and my eyes blank. And, why didn't I close my mouth?

**Yuki's POV**

Ohhh. This gayish looking boy sure has a lot of NERVES!

**Everybody except the one with her jaw dropped, the angry one and the gay's POV**

God, I still wanna live!

Ohh, this is bad. Rima

Based on my calculations, he will go to the hospital within 5 minutes.

This isn't fun! I wanna eat candies.

Uhh ohh.

Is there some popcorn? It's going to be an interesting match.

I should stay hidden.

**(A / N : Can you guess who's POV for this each reaction? Humans are weird. They give different reactions for the same situation. -sigh-)**

**Tadase's POV**

Noooooooo! That slut is taking away my Ikuto darling! And that whore is trying to seduce me! "Look, I know that I'm gorgeous but I already set my heart on the one and only Ikuto!" Tadase cried with sobbing in the background.

**Back to Yuki's POV**

I clenched my fists. "It's a battle then! We're going to smack each other until one of us dies!" I shouted. Wow. Final boss line.

"H-hiks. Sobs. What? I don't have time to deal with you! I must think of a plan to take back my hun!" Tadase cried, again. Smoke started to appear on the air. Who did that? Me? Oh, okay then. Amu started to panic and grabbed onto me. That little shorty is helping her too. And that blue punk started to look relaxed and watched from a distance. And another blue said.

**(A / N : No Offense! It's her style!**

**Rima : You're going to pay that! You call me shorty!**

**Nagi : How about me? Blue punk!)**

"Okay guys. Relax. Relax. Take a deep breath," Longy bluie instructed. He took a huge breath of air then coughed. Guess he swallowed too much air then. I need to put a sign 'Warning! Parental Advisory here! Explicit content!' here. What a pain.

"Are you alright?" That blondie looked concern.

**(Rima : Blondie? Grrr! And why do I need to care about him?**

**A / N : -stay cool :d-Save it for later. I need to finish this)**

"Wow! Did you eat something unusual today?" Nagi looked OMG WTF? "Shu-shut up!" And she blushed madly. Like Amu. Huh. Girls do like blushing. Me? I'm a girl but I'm a tomboy type so I'm a boy-wannabe. Do you have a prob with that?

"Ikuto! I have to say this! I love you! Since we first met when we were kids!" The gay yelled dramatically. Wow. A gay confession.

"I don't even like you the slightest bit!" Ikuto shouted and looked a little bit… scared? Hey! You're a boy! It's my role to be scared! Okay, that's OOC. Let us not disgrace his name anymore.

"Anyway, first of all, why are you here? Is that 'cause you're going to some family-business or… you don't want to go with us so you're making excuses?" Blondie said with her eyebrow twitching.

"NO! It's all because my radar says that some slut is probably swooning my dear Ikuto!" That guy- I mean gay- kept crying. Isn't he tired? I sighed. And what's with that radar anyway?

"So I took the fastest and quickest plane to arrive here. And you!" He glared but I should say that it looked like a regular look, "Don't you dare go next to Ikuto! You're not worth his attention!" Wow. That's cliché. And touché. "Thank you. I'm so moved by your words," I said sarcastically.

"Okay guys. Cool down. Enough drama! You can choose the room freely. Each room can hold 2 or 3 people. I don't care if it's boy-girl or boy-boy…" T-gay winked at the cat. He looked really disgusted. "...Or girl-girl. And each of us needs to cook breakfast. We switch the role everyday. And, fix this stuff! I want to see you guys in 15 minutes. No tardiness ALLOWED!" Shortie said or practically shouted, I should say. Anyway…

"Amu. You," I pointed to her. "I," I pointed at my chest. "One room," I tried to make gesture in the air like she was a deaf person. "I knew it. Geez," She sighed. "Rima, can I have a beach view room?" She spoke to that shortie blondie and she gave her a key. I brought my stuff to the room. It was located on the second floor.

A little description about this mansion. This is full of white and black wallpaper. And it's elegantly decorated. It has so much rich stuff here. Hahh. Rich people+rich stuff= Happy ending.

Amu opened the door and she looked around our room. We gasped. Is this a room? It's too big. Almost like Amu's house that was being used just for one room

It's like a goth room. Maybe, it's not really goth. Just a gothic lolita look alike room. There are a lot of wardrobes. I meant what I said. There is a total of 10 wardrobes for clothing and 2 for shoes. I haven't counted the ones for accessories. And it's designed perfectly. There's a king sized bed, bathroom and toilet. All of them have good-looking designs. And I am not really good at explaining so…

Conclusion : This is a perfect room that matched our taste. We like it, no scratch that, love it!

"Well, you never did tell me why you came here. Usually you spend your holiday at your home." Amu said while unpacking her things. I'm tearing up. Something that I don't do very often.

"Yu-Yuki, what's wrong?" Amu looked at the salty water that began to fill my eyes.

"He…

**seCreT : Did you guys see that Shugo Chara got the third place?**

**Yuki : No, and why am I crying?**

**Amu : It's the plot. Just go on with it.**

**Yuki : I don't accept it!**

**seCreT : Amu, please make her stop saying non-sense *stare***

**Amu : No way in hell!**

**seCreT : Or Ikuto will never appear again in this story *sobbing loudly***

**Amu : Yuki! My love story in on the line!**

**Ikuto : Oh, Amu is caring me. *nodded***

**Amu : What? Jerk, you planned it all, didn't you?**

**seCreT : What colorful language! No, I didn't. Is that right Ikuto? *looking with puppy eyes***

**Ikuto : Yeah, she did PLAN it all.**

**seCreT : *typing the Tadamu story, again***

**Ikuto : *throws the laptop away***

**seCreT : No! My laptop! Now I can't type any Amuto stories again!**

**Ikuto : *catches the laptop before it hits the ground***

**Click the green button! ( Although it is not green anymore)**

**Whatever you do, just click the button!**

**Click!**

**Click!**

**Amu : *sweatdropped* I shouldn't steal her popcorn *sigh*.**


	9. Yuki's Past

**seCreT : Yeah, I meant Mangafox! I don't know why but it's disappearing when I put it on FF!**

**Ikuto : Final Fantasy?**

**Amu : No! Fanficiton!**

**seCreT : Yeah, so that's why the world can't go forward!**

**Amu : What?**

**Yuki : Leave her alone. She's insane.**

**seCreT : No, I don't!**

**Amu : Yeah, she's crazy!**

**seCreT : Please review my other story! Looked at my profile. It's Valentine's Melody! Isn't that sweet?**

**Yaya : No promoting here!**

**seCreT : Oopsie.**

**Reviewers! I love you!**

**Amu : I need toilet! *going to toilet for throw up***

linblueneko(2 chappie!), -holic, usuilove21, 6

* * *

**Cookie0mosta! Thank you for the Beta!**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Like I said in all of my earlier chapter, it's still not mine. Yet. *evil laugh***

~chapter 9 : Yuki's Past~

**Normal POV**

"Hey.. Do you still remember him? Seth?" Yuki said. "Yeah, that guy," Amu said while narrowed his eyes. "Well, he isn't really that bad," Yuki shrugged. And we're going to see Yuki's past. **(A/ N : It's a sad past, though. I already tried to put humor there!)**

FLASHBACK

10 years old Yuki

_The siren echoed all over the place. There are a lot of people gathered at that place. A sad looking expression was printed on all of their faces. Some people were crying, othershold back their tears. Some otherswere screaming for help. What are they doing?_

_Oh please, crying is so not my thing._

_And what's with this dizzy? The thief did this to me._

_Wait._

_Thief?_

_And then, how about…_

_I glimpsed at the body that hugged me. Who's this?_

_Chestnut hair, kind-looking face, full of blood stains. And the other one… I can't see him. Too much blood._

_Blood._

_Is that…_

_Mom and Dad?_

_No way, right? This must be a dream._

_Yes, it is._

_When I wake up, this will over. Right? Isn't that right? Mom? Dad? Answer me._

_I looked over my own body._

_It's same. Blood. It's everywhere. And it kept running down their bodies into a growing puddle._

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. This can't be happening! Someone! Please! Wake me up!_

A Week Later

_"Miyuki, we knew that it's been a depressing week for you. But, please cheer up, okay hun?" My new mom said kindly. "Shut up! Don't you 'hun' with me!" I screamed. Then she sighed and walked out of my new room._

_I've been adopted by another family. They said that they're my Mom and Dad's best friends but they've never come to our home. Is that worth enough for them to call my Mom and Dad their best friend? Like I said earlier, I've never seen them came to our house nor visited us._

_"How's it going?" Fin asked. Or I should say new Dad asked. "Nothing, she still don't want to talk to me," Julie faced him and sighed. __New Mom. They came from England so that's why their names aren't Japanese. "It's hard. I understand how it felt like. To lose both parent in one night," Fin face looked really gloomy. I took a peek from my room._

_"Yeah, but they died with honor. Protecting their child," Julie said. Her face looked really tired and, teary?_

_"Maybe, we should try again tomorrow. It's that alright with you?" Fin asked as he caressed her gently. "I don't really understand how girl's feeling. Sorry. I wish I could help you," Fin looked down. "No! It's not true! If it is for Yuki's Mom and Dad, it's alright. Fine with me," Julie looked at Fin and grasped him, I meant his hand, carefully._

_"He should be here tomorrow," Fin said before going to sleep._

The next day

_"I'm home," A chestnut boy yelled. Chestnut hair. Just like my Mom. My eyes began warming up again. No! Don't cry Yuki!_

_"Umm. Dad? Mom? Who's that?" He pointed at me. Great way to greet me. Fin noticed my annoyed looking face and scolded him. "Seth, it's rude!" He said. "Oh, sorry. What's your name?" He said while extending his hand, but I dismissed his hand. Wow, what a formal word that I had there. "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you". He kept talking like there's nothing happened._

_Weird+eccentric=FREAK!_

_That's my first impression to him. Oh, I forgot something. He's charming. Wait, did I say charming? I meant he's absolutely totally freak!_

4 Years Later

_"Yuki~. Please get my homework done!" Seth commanded. "Do it by yourself. I'm tired," I yawned and slept on the couch. Then something jerked my precious beauty sleep away from me. "He-hey, what are you doing?" I yelled. "You've lived here, for free. At least, try to do something worthy." He teased. But, I guess I was too dense to sense the teasing attitude. "You know what? I'm leaving!" Yes! I'm tired of his attitude._

_"He-hey! I was kidding!" Seth began to panic. "Then I won't be leaving!" I screamed in victory. For the first time in my life, I finally can tease him!_

_"Hey Seth, if I'm really going out of this house, will you miss me?" I muttered. "Nope, I won't. I won't fall for the same trick again!" Seth grinned. "Really?" I looked really happy. "Wh-what?" He looked me with worried eyes. "All set! I'm going to Amu's house!" Then I kicked Seth outside of my room and began to pack up. Sorry about that Seth!_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sooo, what's happening?" Amu said, angrily. "Nothing much," I said while rubbing my eyes. "Then, what are those tears?" Amu yelled.

"It's just…"

**seCreT : Alright guys! This is it!**

**Yuki : And you haven't answer me why am I crying!**

**Amu : And you left the conversation unfinished again! Like the last time! I was running for a week until the next week you updated the story!**

**seCreT : Oh really? (Chex out the chapter 2!)**

**Rima : Yeah, you do.**

**Amu : Time for revenge!**

**seCreT : Ikuto! Help me or this'll be Tadamu.**

**Ikuto : Uh-oh. Not again! I already have your password and your e-mail! And I'm going to hack it! *cue mission impossible theme song***

**seCreT :Help!**

**To save this poor seCreT from these guy's evil work please review!**

**Just click at this clickable button!**

**What? It's not really hard to click this right?**


	10. Scandal

**seCreT: …**

**Amu: What?**

**seCreT: The readers hate me! *Cries and leaves***

**Amu: Wa-wait! *Goes to catch seCreT***

**Ikuto: It shall be Amuto this time. *Begins typing***

**Thanks for the reviewer.  
**linblueneko

* * *

Thank you for the Beta!  
x3animeluver

* * *

~Chapter 10: Scandal~

**Amu's POV**

"It's just dust that got into my eyes," Yuki said while rubbing my eyes, again. My jaw dropped. Why of course! I had never seen Yuki cry once in my life! So because of that, if she suddenly cried, it would be a miracle, right? I inhaled a lot of air then sighed. "What?" Yuki asked. Her face looked really curious about my action.

"Nothing! Haha… Haha…" I said. Then I looked away and muttered, "Jerk, it was a waste of time worrying about you." Anyway, why didn't that Seth come here and get Yuki? Last time he came here, he was really-really overprotective. And he didn't even let me sleep with Yuki. Not that kind of sleep. What I meant was the sleepover.

And worst of all, he said that Yuki isn't fit to sleep together with me. And he asked Yuki to sleep together with him. Once again, NOT that kind of sleep.

You guys have perverted minds.

And when I was daydreaming happily, Yuki suddenly said, "Anyway, we got a guest. I'll be right back. And," Yuki said as she stood up and walked out. "Take care of my stuff." Then, she got away. And voila! The perverted cosplay cat entered. Great! Just like I expected! Is there anything worse than this?

"Yo," he said as he laid down. Where? MY. BED. Gross. It's infected with the perverted cat!

"What are you doing here?" I said, with my Cool 'n Spicy tone. It's my trademark. Don't bother with it.

"Just watching you," he said with a smirk. It's his trademark. Don't bother with it.

I stood up suddenly. "Don't you have anything else to do besides this?" I asked while pointing at him. He was picking out my undergarments, underwear and any other under—Wait. My under…

"Oh strawberry. It still hasn't changed huh?" Ikuto said as he pretended to sigh. I was speechless.

But in my mind, it was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't be able to live with my head held up again!"

Ikuto seemed confused with my action. I mean, I usually I hit him with everything around me when I'm angry. It's true. EVERYTHING! Sorry things.

"Amu? What's wrong?" he said with the concerned look. I began to tremble as he moved closer. He moved closer and closer until… I screamed, "YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I tried to hit him, but he ended up losing his balance. Which resulted in him… falling. Wait—me too! I lost my balance too!

Many of you seem to already know what's going to happen next.

**Yuki's POV**

I heard a scream. Was that… Amu's voice? I began to run to our room. I looked like Superman that always there to help anyone. Yeah… Pff… Like that's ever gonna happen. Oh wait. It's happening. Now.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I said after bursting into the room. I was speechless.

Ikuto is on top of Amu. And they looked like they were…

"Oops! Sorry to disturb you guys," I said as I went out. Why? They were (sensor). And it looks like they enjoyed it. And I was interrupting. Oh, why would God let an innocent person like me see something horrible like that?

"It's all wrong. You misunderstood it!" Amu said right after I went out.

"Is it?" I said with an I-just-saw-ghost look.

"Yeah! You need to believe me," Amu begged.

I looked at the room. There was a lot of underwear lying on the floor. Amu began to look even more embarrassed.

"I'm gonna help you with that," that blue hair boy said as he got out of the room. "Amu, why don't we continue what we were doing a little while ago?" he whispered to her in an audible voice. The audible voice means that I could hear that.

"Want help?" I asked with an angelic smile to a blushing madly Amu without waiting for a reply.

"Oi! Tadase! Ikuto was raping Amu!" I yelled loudly. I could tell that the entire mansion was able to hear that. And in less than a minute, or ten seconds, a crying Tadase came and got angry at Amu.

"You! You slut! What did you do to my precious Ikuto!" he yelled. Wait. That was unexpected. He was supposed to say, "You rapist! What did you do to Amu!"

Then the blondie left and took an Amu who was sticking her tongue out like a child. Pff, child.

Then, I got away to confront Amu.

**Amu's POV**

_(The continuation from the previous Amu's POV)_

He fell. On top of ME!

This is a scandal. And it really looked like he was going to rape me.

One word.

Pervert.

In an incurable level.

**Kairi: Finally!**

**Seth: Yeah, finally.**

**Kairi: We got to appear here at last.**

**Seth: Yeah at least.**

**Silence…**

**Kairi: Should we end this?**

**Seth: Let me enjoy this first. *inhale, exhale***

**Kairi: Freakazoid.**

**To see the continuation of the story please click the green button! (Or should I say the next button? Whatever)**

**This sexy GB is on the line now!**


	11. Amusement Park

**seCreT : I just noticed that my last chapter got A LOT of mistakes. And to satisfy you readers, I'm going to edit my story. But, the plot still same.**

**Amu : *whisper* What's wrong with her? And how did you catched her?**

**Ikuto : *mumble* Don't remind me about that.**

**Nagi : *sigh* Total nightmare.**

**Kairi : Scratch that. It really is a nightmare.**

**Seth : Nope. It is ABSOLUTELY a nightmare. *yawn* I can't sleep, you know?**

**Amu : *gulp***

**seCreT : I hereby don't the Shugo Chara. Btw, what's the meaning of hereby?  
**

**Thanx Reviewers!  
**usuilove21, linblueneko

~chapter 11 : Amusement Park~

**Amu's POV**

Rima kept pulling me all the way to her room. And, suddenly she stopped after we arrived at her room. I saw Yaya and Utau are eating candy. Wait, since when Utau loves candy?

"It tasted good. Wanna some?" Utau answered my confusion. Well, I just hope that she won't be like Yaya. Eating to much candy.

"So," Rima said in a serious tone, "What happened?" Then she asked me with her eyes sparkled. My jaw dropped. Usually, Rima isn't interested with 'love' topic.

"Yeah. Tell us. Unless you want me to force you," Utau added. I gulped. Two scary people in front of me. "Yup! Yaya wants to know too!" She said with her usual attitude. Wait, not Yaya too.

I sighed. Then I told them what happened, and also that misunderstood Yuki while see me. Included what happened before, if I must add.

"No fun," Yaya whined. What did she expect me to do?

Then I heard the crying Tadase. "Should we help the boys?" I said while looking outside. "Not gonna to happen," Rima muttered.

_(A little while after this small problem solved)_ **(Amu : It ISN'T small at all!)**

"Well then, why don't we start this holiday?" Rima said happily. Bad start for this holiday, I thought.

**Normal POV**

All of them went down to the lobby except Tadase. He said that he won't see Ikuto again the left this mansion after the ruckus.

"What should we do?" Kairi said while fixing his spectacles. "Yaya wants to play!" Yaya said happily as always. "Sleep," Amu yawned. "Don't be a bummer. Let's go to the amusement park then!" Yuki said. Amu looked at her with a confuse look and thought

_Since when she love to go there?_

The boys not including Yuki are whispering. Looks like they're discussing the idea. For reminder, Yuki isn't a boy although all of them except Amu think she is a boy. Well, she does has a boyish look.

"Okay then," Nagi said as the representative of the boys. "Where is it?" Yaya looked around her. Everyone looked at Yaya then sighed. "Outside," they said.

"Oh!" Then she ran. She stopped before running longer and said, "Where is it?" She said with an innocent face. Rima chuckled darkly. Looks like she really upset. "Follow me," She said in a commanding tone. And everyone too scared to ask her anything.

**Yaya's POV**

Looks like Rima isn't angry anymore. Amu-chi sure is awesome! She made Rima laughed while we're on our way. Nagi tried to help too. Is that my fault?

Anyway, we arrived here. The amusement park. How come Rima could get this? I want a amusement park in my house too!

"We finally got here without any injury," Ikuto said happily. "From Rima," Nagi added and they chuckled together. Is that something wrong with getting here alive?

After that, I yelled, "Let's go to the merry-go-round!" Everyone looked at me with a confusing look. "Fine, I'll go there by myself!" I pouted. "Wa-wait, Yuiki-san. I'm coming," Kairi said. Then, we went there together.

**Utau's POV**

Merry-go-round?! Is there something that more 'challenging' then that? I smiled while looking at Yaya. It looks like before. When we were young and naïve. **(A / N : Do you guys know what I am talking about?)** And while the situation wasn't as complicated as now.

Ikuto knew what am I thinking about by looking at that direction too. Then he smiled. A genuine smile. Although it's a very small smile. "It's the past," I said with a sigh. "Well, we can repeat it again, right?" Then he took me to the cup-go-around thingy. I imagined it again.

When we were young.

**Yuki's POV**

I dragged Amu to a place that the cart would go up and go down. Do guys get it? The roller coaster. I smirked while I saw Amu's expression. This is going to be sooo much fun!

**Kukai's POV**

"Everyone looks busy," I said. "Why don't we have some fun too?" Nagi said in a seductive tone. What did he just say??!!

"Oh really, do you think that 'kind' of fun? Nope! We're going to the 'ghost house'!" He said while laughing so loudly. Damn my mind!

**seCreT : Now, I need your help. What does an amusement park consist of beside all of that? Cuz I don't the know English translation for them. And what pairing should I made in this happy moment? I have the plot but I don't know how to translate it.**

**Amu : Dumb.**

**Ikuto : Idiot.**

**Seth : Stupid.**

**seCreT : Please refrain from talking about the insults!**

**Rima : Since when she is so …formal?**

**Nagi : Looks like there's something wrong with her head.**

**Now, it's you guys turn to see more excitement in this story!**

**Please leave a review about things in the amusement park and alittle explanation about it!**

**Or I'll skip this part cuz I really don't know the English translation for them!**

**And tell me.**

**What pairing should appear in the next xhapter?**

**Sorry for the bad grammar!**


	12. Mysterious

**seCreT : Thanx a bunch to girlinlightblue for the translation!**

**Amu : Noooooooooooooooooo!!!**

**Rima : What's wrong with her?**

**seCreT : The roller coaster drives her insane.**

**Rima : Oh.**

**seCreT : I'll put Seth here then… Mhmhm… *smirk***

**Ikuto : *read the plot* *smirk***

**seCreT :Well, shall we start this?**

**Ikuto : *grin***

**Disclaimer : Yesterday, I asked Peach Pit to give their copyright while they went to the vacation but they rejected it. I cried loudly and I got kick out of my room cuz I'm too noisy.**

**Reviewers! Here's the story that you've been waiting for!**

linblueneko, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, AMUTOforever305, sweetysmiles, girlinlightblue

~chapter 12 : Mysterious~

**Amu's POV**

Okay! It's not exactly what I was thinking about! I am here. With Yuki. We are both on the cart. On the amazing Roller Coaster cart! Not to mention, the front seat!

"Relax Amu. This is going to be fun," She exclaimed while grinning mischievously. Aren't you happy to see me like this? I thought sarcastically. I'm shaking, but I won't admit it in front of her. This what I use to call reputation. "Y-yeah!" I said. Shit. My voice's stuttering and trembling. She knew that and began to grin more wide and wild.

'_Attention. Please make sure that you already tightened you seat belt properly'_ So the announcement said. Curse you whoever read that line!

Uh-oh. The cart is moving to the higher place. I could see the whole amusement completely. Oh, there's a ferris wheel over there. Wait, why am I thinking about that while my life is going to bbe a game over in this place. "Amu, look down!" She laughed happily.

I won't say anything again then. And that's including the thinking part.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yuki shouted.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" I shouted, (hysterically).

After the cart set its foot on the safer place to talk. "You should yell Aaa! not No!" She yelled beside me. "Is that important?" I argued back.

And we kept arguing and shouting and stuff. Blah. Blah. Blah.

**Utau's POV**

I heard screams. It looks like it's coming from the roller coaster. Instantly, I looked at the roller coaster. "Isn't that Amu and Yuki over there?" I asked while tipping my fingers on Ikuto's arm. I'm sure. about this There's no one with the weird hair beside those siblings.

But, Ikuto's hair isn't weird, okay? It called natural.

"Hmm?" Then he looked at roller coaster. "Yeah," He said without any emotion. "Shouldn't you catch up with her?" I said then humming my new song. "Later," He added.

I knew that he want it. So, I walked away from the ride and began searching Kukai. Kukai? Why? I blushed. Why must him? Oh yeah, the ramen challenge hasn't over. Yet.

I heard his voice with another guy. Nagi?

"That was freaking awesome!" Kukai said, stretching his body. "Yeah, for warm up," Nagi added. Warm up, huh?

"And, you two guys over there!" I called. "What?" They said simultaneously and walked toward me. "Let's have a challenge!" I said. "I'm out," Nagi sighed. He already knew what happened if I and Kukai were combined, huh? "What challenge?" He looked so high-spirited, excited, enthusiastic, or whatever you called that.

"Let us settle our match then," I said while pointing the game center.

"Perfect"

**Amu's POV**

Finally! It's over! And I'm still alive! I should send a postcard to my home to confirm that I'm still alive.

"I came back perfectly! One piece! Thanks God!" I cried. "It's okay. Hohoho," The so-called-God said.

"Jerk," I muttered. "What's that Amu? I can't hear you **(A / N : Read it with the Spongebob style!)**," Yuki cleaned up her ear. Isn't that pot's handgrip. It must be. Cause that doesn't looke like an ear. Do you readers get what I meant?

Then, she walked away. How dare she?

**Ikuto's POV**

That Yuki is always know time and place. I should thanked her later. Amu seems doesn't know that I was watching her all this time. Sounded pervert.

I jumped and landed beside Amu. "Hello sweety. Did you miss me?" I whispered to her ear and bite it. "Pervert!" Amu yelled without even turn around.

"I'm so happy that yo-AW!" She stepped on my foot. That hurts. "You! Prvrtd ct csply jrk wtf!" I can't get what was she tried to tell me. **(A / N : Well, me neither)**. seCreT is appearing too much in this story. **(A / N : Fine then! I'll leave)**

I tried to access the google translation then

Google Translate

Translate from : Amu's non-sense babbling

Translate into : Normal English

Perverted Cat Cosplay Jerk Wtf!

Jumbled. I stare at my handphone.

"You! Don't ignore me!" Amu kept yelling. I sighed. I saw something near the roller coaster. Oh.

"Amu, do you want an ice cream?" I said. "Huh?" She stopped the rambling. That's good. Cause my cat's ear can't hold on with those strange yells.

She thought about that good offer for a while. Sometimes, she talked about something but there's no sound came out. I'm getting impatient.

That's enough.

"I'm going to buy the ice cream whether you want it or not. Chocolate?" I asked her. "Yeah," The she walked to the nearest bench.

**Amu's POV**

He's doing it again! Biting my ear and looked like an innocent child with a i-don't-do-anything look.

I sat down. It's so peaceful here. I closed my eyes and began to rest for a while. "Here's your ice cream Milady," A husky voice said. Who's that?

I opened my eyes and see a perfect figure is holding my ice cream.

Ikuto.

I took it and began to lick it. Then I narrowed my eyes, and also my mind. "Don't you want some?" I kept licking my ice cream.

"Yes, I do," Then he licked my ice cream. I stopped eating my ice cream and stared him. He's doing it again! For the second time! And I was deceived again!

I threw the ice cream to him and he dodged it effortlessly. Damn him and the cat reflex. I'm so pissed right now. As always.

"Amu, do you want to play dare?" He seems like plotin something. I knew it. Fine, be on your way. "Why not?"

"Let's go to the haunted house then," Ikuto said and dragged me with him.

Ikuto stopped and winked to someone then dragged me with him again.

Whaaat??!

Isn't that roller coaster already enough to my Today Sufferings List??!

**Yuki's POV**

Looks like both of them had fun. Well, not exactly two people. Whatever. He winked at me and I just nodded. Then, I left that scene.

I went to the entrance.

**Nagi's POV**

Where's Rima? I walked aimlessly like a lost child.

It looks like seCreT forgot to put her on the chapter 11. **(A / N : Sorry Rima!)**

Well, there she is. Yelling to a strange guy.

Strange guy? Is he a rapist? **(A / N : He judge on the first look. Bad Nagi! Don't insult my character!)**

Rima, what are you doing?

**Rima's POV**

This guy just won't leave even when I already told him there's no such person here. Well, actually, HE's here but, I won't tell him. What if he had a bad intent to Yuki?

"I knew that Yuki is here and you're hiding her!" He exclaimed.

Who's that she? I just know that Yuki is a boy.

Before I yelled at him again, nagi came to my side and looked suspiciously at him?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said calmly and dangerously.

Yuki came to here too. Perfect timing.

"Yuki, do you know who's that? He seems to know you," I said.

"Miyuki…."

**seCreT : I made this chapter longer because there are 5 reviewers! remember! More review more update!**

**Amu : Haunted house! On the last chapter you said it a ghost house!**

**seCreT : Shuddup!**

**Ikuto : The Amuto scene was pretty good in this chapter anyway.**

**seCreT : *happy* Really? Then I'm going to make more Amuto!**

**Amu : *faint***

**Because there's no Rimahiko voters so the Rimahiko's scene is really-really short.**

**And if you want to see your favorite pairing appear on the next chappie please click the green button and vote!**

**And for Fujisaki Nadeshiko, I'll grant your wish on the next chappie! *wink***

**And can you guys guess who's this mysterious guy?**

**If you do, I'll give you a virtual chocolate ice cream then!**

**As always, click the green button to see a longer chapter and a faster update!**

**Anon reviewers are decreasing!**

**Click the green button to support the Anons!!**

**Thank you to all of the loyal readers!**


	13. I Saw a Ghost That Was Eating Candy?

**seCreT : Is it too easy? All of the reviewers could tell who she/he is. Maybe I should put another character. Or maybe I shouldn't tell *whisper* *grumble* And due to the fact that there's no one care about Yuki let's move on to the haunted house!**

**Yuki : What??!**

**Amu : WHAAT??! WHAAT??!**

**Ikuto : What 'what'?**

**seCreT : What 'what what'?**

**Seth : What?**

**Kukai : Stop it!!!!**

**Disclaimer : Somehow, I didn't own the Shugo Chara. What's my fault?**

**A single thanx won't be enough for the loyal reviewers!**

usuilove21, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, linblueneko, girlinlightblue

**And I can't bear one of my reviewers die!**

~chapter 13 : I Saw Ghost That Was… Eating Candy?~

**Unknown's POV**

"Miyuki…"

**(Yuki : So short! seCreT : Sssht! This is the haunted house scene! Get ready! Use that flour over there! And, oh yeah! No one care about you!)**

**Amu's POV**

Here I am, being dragged by this cat, searching for the haunted house. Why is there haunted house in the first place? Whoever that invented this house, curse you!

"Well, you have accepted the dare so there's no-", "I knew it! Let's go inside this wonderful game!" I said sarcastically. I saw his eyebrows twitch and went inside.

I just realized something. Why am I holding his hand? "Ikuto," I said with annoyance. Then I pointed at our 'entwined' hand. "What's wrong with that?" He said, pretended not knowing anything. I should just jerk hi away as always. I sent him a death glare. Wait, before that, is this the haunted house? It's so creeeeeeeepppy. **(A / N : OOC. I knew it!!)** Hihihihi**(A / N : This is better. Amu : Hey!)**

Ikuto seemed to notice my 'Hihi' face and smirked. Then this 'Smirk God' said, "Look at that! That white thingy is ridiculous doesn't it?" I turned my head to that white thingy. That's a ghost!!! "Of course that's a ghost. It's the haunted house," He said and walked closer to that thing. Not to mention, he dragged me too. I'm began to shaking, trembling or whatever you call that.

Then he pinched that ghost. Huh? The ghost cosplayer looked really mad. I hoped you slice him so I could get out from this place.

This place is getting darker. Of course! Isn't it for FUN?

"Look Amu, there's eye over there!"

"Amu! There are BATS over there!"

"Hey, isn't this skull cute?"

"There's a pool! Blood pool! Wanna swim?

"WTF! There's Dracula here too!" Don't ask me whose line is that.

He even took the Dracula's fangs for souvenir!

He looked so happy while I was trembling alone on the corner like an emo.

He noticed that and sat beside me. "Don't worry Amu. I'm here. You can just rely on me, you know?" He whispered. I looked at his eyes. He is serious about this didn't he?

"Now stand up, I want to see what's next," He pulled me up and we walked together. We're holding hand.

Ho-hol-holding hand? I blushed again. But, it felt so good.

Then we explored this haunted house and I began to laugh at those creepy thing. And I even began to pinch the ghost too **(A / N : I knew that they're insane)**

We laughed together. This is weird. I never do this with Tadase. Sure, we've gone to several haunted house but he never made me felt so…

Special.

Ikuto is the one that make me feel safe. Feel angry. Feel happy. Feel stress. Feel pervert.

Most important one, he makes me feel the love.

**seCreT : Sad thing that we must ruin this moment.**

**Readers : NO!**

This haunted house didn't make me feel scared anymore. For a while.

"I-Ikuto, what's that?" My voice is shaking.

"Ghost," He said with his bored expression on. "Not that one! That one! Near the exit!" I said while pointing at that strange figure.

"Is that…" He began to move closer to that figure. "Whatever you do, don't pinch that one!" I screamed. "I know, I know," He said and moved closer.

He looked really shock.

"What's that?" I asked curiously because he haven't spoke a word.

"Th-th-that's YAYA! What are you doing here??!" He screamed.

I almost jumped and searched for help. Almost. Hey, I can't release my Cool 'N Spicy title! Then, I saw a ghost that was.. eating candy?

Then I looked at the green head. The samurai a.k.a. Kairi. Now wonder I haven't seen them for a while.

"Amu-chi! This taste so good! Wanna some?" She threw me some candies. "Where did you get this?" I asked then looked at that pumpkin lollipop, skull candy and the bone gummy. I chew the bone gummy. Chocolate, I love it!

She pointed at the candy basket. Kairi shook his head and said, "I've tried," Then I nodded. Looks like we forgot something.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Kairi looked at him with concern. Oh yeah! Ikuto! I never seen him so shock in this place. Looks like he found something new than those other creature. huh. You've seen too much horror movie.

Suddenly, he pinched Yaya's cheek. "Are you real?" Ikuto asked. Of cpurse! Those are fake ghosts and you an't believe that this one is real?

"Iw's wurt! Lemme wo!" Yaya said unclear.

Then he released her. He was just conscious of his action and looked ashamed. "Let's go," He stated. "The other must has been waiting for us," He said and went away to outside. Finally! It's done!

**Nagi's POV** **(A / N : Well, I don't to see one of my reviewers die, didn't I?)**

"Let's get out from here, that's their own problem," I've seen what's the problem. I should stay away from this.

"Ye-yeah," Rima said and went with me.

"Say, have you gone to the rides?" I asked, try to be nice to the shocked girl. "No-nope, it's just after you guys went in, he came and," And what? I thought. I was frightened. Did he force her to…

"And he sneezed in front of me! Can't you believe that?! My clothes is totally ruined!" Rima said, panicked. What are you guys thinking about? Perv. **(A / N : You too Nagi~)**

Shuddup!

"Well, let's buy a new clothes for you then," I said after recovered from my dirty thoughts. **(A / N : Aha! I knew it!)**

Just shuddup will ya??! **(A / N : Sorrie.. –cry-)**

This is suppose to be Rimahiko moment not seCreTxNagi moment!

Rima gleamed me a happy looking face. Wew. That was a right decision.

"I want a Gothic Lolita dress! That dress is just too cute to be sprawled on that shop! Even though this ios my my amusement park! And I want…," She kept talking.I should know that this is hers because of that manga store over there but is that true?!

"Good day, do you need my assistance?" Then she looked at me. "Especially you handsome," She said with the seductive voice and look. I gulped. "Fired her," Rima said with a bored tone. She looked so shock and I believe that she is regretting her 'lil conversation' with me before.

"What do you think about this clothes?" I'm surprised. It looks like I'm too busy looking at that woman. "Nagi! Do you hear me?" Rima yelled, "You look perfect," I said quickly. "Is that so?" Then she tried another clothes.

I waited for around 10 minutes. Woman sure is strange. Do they need a lot o time for just try on the clothes. "I'm sorry, could you go inside and ask Rima how long does she need to try that clothes?" I said to one of the shopkeeper. "Why don't you go inside and see what happened Sir?" She laughed at my Are-you-kidding me look. "Please wait a minute," She walked away and I sat.

"She's not there," She said after checking inside the changing room. I already called out her name for several times but there's no answer for her. Perhaps…" She looked so scared.

I went inside the changing room without any further thinking. Foolish move I know. I almost stepped ut of there until I heard a cry.

"Rima, may I go in?" I said while knocking the door.

**Rima's POV**

I knew that I don't have any feeling for him but why am I so jealous when I looked at him staring at that woman? What's wrong with this feeling?

I heard a knock and his voice. I don't want to answer him. "Rima, open the door or I'll break it," he threatened. He even threatened me!

I finally spoke after a moment silence, "Just make sure that you buy the new one". My voice is so hoarse.

I heard a sigh, "I'm sorry Rima," He said. It should be me to say sorry. "For what?"

"For not noticing you," He said.

"Notice what?" I knew what's the answer but I want to hear it from his very own voice.

"I should know that the clothes didn't look so good. So you think that I'm insulting you and whatever,"

Wait, this isn't exactly what I was thinking about. "Are you insane??!" I slammed the door and it cracked. "Well, that's not my fault," He muttered. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," He said, again. "Apology accepted now go away!" I said went inside the changing room once again.

BRUK!

The door just fell down.

Ooopsie.

**seCreT : It's done! The longest chapter I've ever made in this past 13 chapters!**

**Rima : The Rimahiko moment is so cheesy. Why am I crying?**

**seCreT : Well, they said that tears work the best on this situation.**

**Rima : *charanari with Kusukusu and began to attack seCreT***

**seCreT : Wait! I don't allow any chara in this story!**

**Yoru : What about meh-nya? *puppy eyes* (Is that possible?). Naw, that's wrong *kitty eyes***

**seCreT : Well, it's not hurt to keep one cat right? *run away with Yoru***

**Ikuto : My chara! *chase seCreT***

**To see longer chappie and Kutau's moment on the next chapter please click that greeny thing over there.**

**seCreT : GB, you haven't appear for a while, right? Please do your job!**

**GB : If you want the next chappie updated soon please click meh!**

**seCreT : Good button! *pat GB***

**Seriously, review this chapter okay?**

**Is there any Kutau request?**

**No?**

**Then, I'll leave them on the game center for a while.**

**Amuto fans! Review to get the chocolate flavor skull candy!**

**And is there someone that want to be my beta?  
**


	14. The End of The Amusement Park

**seCreT : Okay! This is the end…**

**Amu : -shock- What?? Is it over??!**

**Ikuto : I haven't kissed Amu yet!**

**Yuki : What about me??!**

**Kukai : Utau! Let's type the Kutau story first!**

**Utau : Roger that! – run to get her laptop-**

**Seth : Finally! It's over!**

**Yaya : I got candies. Naw problem!**

**Kairi : Based on my calculation, it's…**

**seCreT : …of the Amusement park! Did you guys heard me?**

**Disclaimer : I just own the virtual story (a.k.a Fanfiction) –sigh-. And the lyrics isn't mine.**

**-giving the blood juice from the haunted house for the reviewers-**

**-actually, that's strawberry juice-  
**usuilove21, linblueneko, -Holic

(**A little note from seCreT's Beta Reader, usuilove21: **Hello! I am seCreT's Beta! Nice to meet you! I just wanted to let you know that I am seCret's Beta, and that her stories are going to be edited by me! Thank you for listening! *Chu!* Check out my profile and read my stories if you can!)

~chapter 14 : The End of The Amusement Park not The Story~

**Amu's POV**

Somehow we managed to get out from that place with Yaya brought the candy basket. Heh…

I heard to voices near the entrance.

I think it was Yuki's voice and…

Was it _**His? **_

**Utau's POV**

It's now or never!

My chance to defeat Kukai! An irresistible offer!

I felt myself grin.

He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, all of the suden.

"Nothin'" I said, Then I ran faster and called his name, "Faster! Or do you want this hot superstar defeat you?" He smirked when I said that.

"You're on" Then he ran so fast until my eyes couldn't track him.

"That's cheating! You know that I'm wearing high-heels!" I screamed, out into the air.

"You're the one that asked me for this challenge!" He shouted, out of nowhere. That's it! I have had enough! I took off my heels and started to run bare foot. I'm going to have to have a pedicure later. I saw that he was running toward's me. Well, I wasn't expecting that.

So we collided into each other. That's theoretically correct right? And since when I care about the theory?

Anyway, when we collided into each other I felt myself blushed. What the hell??! Who am I? Amu?

"Sorry." He muttered, getting up.

"No problem, it's okay." I said and tried to get up. "AH!" I shouted with pain written on my face.

"Utau? What's wrong?" He said, bending down to my level, he was worried about my, um... condition?

He never did that before. Well, he did, maybe he has... several times.

"Let me check your leg." He picked me up and walked me to the nearest bench and checked my ankel. So, I flushed. Like Amu usually does. No! I'm not Amu!

"It looks like you twisted your ankle." He said and started to do first-aid.

"W-wait, it's okay!" I said, hastily.

"Well, you don't want to read 'THE FAMOUS SUPERSTAR; HOSHINA UTAU, TWISTED HER LEG AND CAN'T WALK FOR A WHILE AND THERE'S NO DOCTOR THAT CAN CURE HER!!' as the headline of Famous, right?" He said mockingly, when bandaging my ankle.

That's one long title... Do they even have that space for such headlines? Oh and btw, Famous is a magazine that is really-really famous as the title states.

"Of course not!" I yelled. Well, it's better to be bandaged by Kukai than be on the headline with some OMG title, right? Right.

"Sit still," He said when I wouldn't stop moving. I winced in pain. I will never, ever sprain my ankle again for the rest of my life!

"Finished!" He looked at his job with a satisfying look. I also looked at my ankle. He did a semi-good job. For a boy... Wait, how does he know how to do this?

"I usually sprain my ankle during the soccer practice." He answered my thought. "I bet the superstar can't even bear the pain. What a shame." He shook his head melodramatically

What??! Is he mocking me! **(A / N : Obviously, duh)**

"Let's go to the Ramen shop instead of the Game Center! I challenge you to the ramen eating contest!" I yelled, pointing at him.

Usually if I was angry, I eat. And by that I mean **a lot** of food, well until Yukari-san makes me stop. She says that it's not good for my health and other stuff like that.

"Okay, Hold on." He said, I felt like I had won.

"Okay! All settle! Let's go!" He picked me up bridal style. Just like Ikuto! Instead of blushing like Amu I'm like this.

"HOW DARE YOU COPY IKUTO'S TRADEMARK??! AND PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, until it rung into his ears.

"Well, you can't walk right? This is my way to help you out." He said while humming a unclear song. "Whatever," I muttered, and sighed.

A little while later, I was sad because that comfortable session must be over and he had to put me down...

Wait, I don't enjoy it at ALL! Ignore that thought!

"Let's go inside." He entered the Ramen shop. "The ramen eating challenge please! Salt with hard noodles, extra oil and ajitama as the topping." I said while sitting on the chair and not noticing who was serving me.

"Y-you?" He said. He sounds familiar. I look up at the person with the familiar voice. It was... Nikaidou?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was surprised. I heard the surprise in voice.

He didn't answer me and he kept preparing the Ramen. Wasn't he supposed to be at Easter!? He's the Head of the Research Division! How could he be slacking off from his regular job? More important, He can cook Ramen? I don't want to be poisoned by some his mysterious food.

Kukai seemed to notice the strange look on my face and said, "Relax. He's a good chef. He usually cook at the Etoile". **(A / N : Does anyone notice where did I get this Restaurant name?)** Etoile? I nearly passed out.

Then my cell phone started ringing. The ringtone was my new song.

**Nana Mizuki – Blue Moon (A / N : **I sang it with the Karaoke! So, this is mine! –mumble-Except the lyric)

_Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni_  
_tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute_  
_te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne_  
_yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo_

_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu_  
_atsui mune wa sawagidasu_

_sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara_  
_sugu ni todoki sou na noni_  
_itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de_  
_oikakete wa kurenai ne_

Pretty nice, huh?

"Pick it up Utau. Geez, It almost broke my ear drum! It's too loud!" Kukai said, while rubbing his ear.

I got out of my seat and I went away from Kukai.

Happy mode: Off

Whatever...

Sanjo Yukari

Call Duration 00:00:01

Utau: Mos-

Yukari: I think I should tell you that Nikaidou is fired!

End of call

Call Duration 00:00:03

Silence…

Oh, that's explained it. I walked back to Kukai.

"Who was that?" Kukai said, while slurping his Ramen. "Nothing in particular," I said, sitting down.

Wait, was that the 'slurping' voice?

Don't tell me that he's already start eating the... **(A/N: He does. No need for thanking me)**

I grabbed a bowl of ramen and started to chow down.

**seCreT POV (New!) –ALL DIALOGUE-**

**I'm here to broadcasting this show! And then they started eating the Ramen even faster.**

Wow! Utau is eating with superb speed!

While Kukai is…

Wrapping his Ramen with plastic?

And why is that?

What's wrong with him?

Let's ask him

**seCreT** : Do you **want** to LOSE?

**Kukai** : Nope, this is my way to win this challenge.

**seCreT** : How?

**Kukai** : I'm sending it to other people so they can help me eating this Ramen.

**seCreT** : Is that possible?

**Kukai** : Well, basically this contest is about the number of the Ramen that we ate. Were judging it by the time. And there is a rule.

**seCreT** : What rule?

**Kukai** : We must eat as much as possible during this one hour.

**seCreT** : Oh, I see.

**Kukai** : -runs away to post office to send the 100 Ramen to the WWF-

**seCreT** : Isn't he heading the wrong way? Nevermind...

Utau is eating her **81st** Ramen while Kukai is sending away the **100th** Ramen!

5 minutes later...

**seCreT** : And the result is TOE, I mean TIE!

**Kukai and Utau** : What??!

**seCreT** : seCreT is here broadcasting live on the CNBC news!

**Amu's POV**

It **was** _him_.

"Miyuki…."

Finally walking a bit, Ikuto and I arrived at the scene.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did those guys kidnap you? Did they…." I heard_ him_ rambling.

Kidnapping? OMG. What an useless action. She came here by herself, with her own free will, duh.

"I came here to see Amu! I wasn't kidnapped" Yuki shouted. Great move Yuki.

"Let's go back!" He said and dragging Yuki away. Wow. Same old Seth as ever.

Oh yeah, that's Seth. Yuki's overprotected _bro_.

"No way in Hell." She jerked him away then came to me. Wait, don't drag me to this futile fight!

"You! Witch! You must of brainwashed Miyuki!" He said, hysterically. Everyone around us sweatdropped, except me and Yuki.

Of couse, this is our _'normal'_ conversation.

"She's not witch. She's just an ordinary normal human like us." Yuki said, calmly.

But, -as I expected- it doesn't convince him at all.

"Give back Miyuki! She's my only little sister," He said, again.

"Hel~lllo? Lil' _adopted_ sister, are you sure?" I said, full of sarcasm.

"Pfff, of course not~" She said with her Lala Lili voice.

"Yu-"

"Let's talk in a safer place, okay?" Vein started popping on Yuki's silver hair.

"O-okay," He backed away from Yuki.

"May 'we' borrow Rima's mansion for a while?" She said, loosing her cool.

"Yeah, I'll tell Rima about it later," I said, coolly.

"Let's go my _'dear'_ brother!" Then she pulled him all the way.

After this shocking moment, all of the silent people began crowding me… immediately after she's no where to be seen.

Sadly, I'm the only here who can and must answer it all.

FAQ's (Frequently Asked Questions)

**Question 1: **Is it safe for him to enter the mansion?

Yes, I'm sure of it.

_Resolved!_

**Question 2:** Was that Seth?

Yeah.

_Resolved._

**Question 3:** Does he have any candy?

Uh... I'm not sure about that.

_Pending._

**Question 4:** Is he a psycho?

No, he is just an overprotected brother.

_Resolved._

I looked around. Where are the others? Then I sent a text to the missing people. By judging at the missing people, I bet they are on a date. Is there any Information Center around here?

**To**: Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kukai

**From**: Amu

_Having a good time? We need to head to the mansion now._

**Status**: Sent

One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three-

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Almost Three seconds.

**To**: Amu

**From**: Rima

_Obviously not. W8 a minute._

**To **: Amu

**From**: Utau

_And what are talking about?_

**To**: Amu

**From**: Nagi

_Pretty good actually. Rima-chan and I have become more closer if you see look at it really closely._

**To**: Amu

**From**: Kukai

_Well, fine, I guess?_

I smirked.

After a couple of minutes of waiting; and spacing out, I saw that all of them had arrived. Then left to Rima's Mansion.

**Yuki's POV**

Crap.

"Care to explain this?" He smiled, gently.

He showed me my cellphone with Ikuto as the wallpaper (**A/N:**Look at the Fourth chappie if you guys forget about IT!)

**seCreT : Hardwork!**

**Amu : Why didn't you tell us if this is NOT the end of the story??!**

**seCreT : It's…**

**Ikuto : Yeah! What a pain.**

**seCreT : But…**

**Kukai : There's still a chance for us to shine Utau!**

**Yuki : What are you doing here Seth?**

**Seth : I just..**

**seCreT : SHUT UP!**

**Silence**

**seCreT : Okay, it's because you guys interrupting me from talking. DID YOU HEAR IT?**

**Everyone : Ye-yes, ma'am.**


	15. Truth

**seCreT : My lovely Beta Reader! usuilove 21! Welcome to my hectic life!**

**Usui : Shoot. I got myself in trouble.  
**

**seCreT : ... What?**

**Usui : Nothin'. Haha.. -nervous laugh-**

**seCreT : And my other Beta Reader! jackthepumpkin777!**

**Jack : -bow- Thank you!**

**seCreT : See? She's better thatn you**

**Usui : Misa! Help me beat this crap! -Rated T for language! Children under 50 shouldn't read this!-  
**

**Amu : Are you sure?! Beta Reader?! How could someone like you get a Beta Reader?!**

**seCreT : Do you have any problem with that?  
**

**Amu : *sweatdropped-**

**Disclaimer : Even Obama said that this story belongs to P-Pit.. -sigh-  
**

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

usuilove21, linblueneko, girlinlightblue(2 chappie!)

**And of course my Beta Reader!**

usuilove21, jackthepumpkin777

* * *

It hasn't been Beta-ed!

* * *

~chapter 15 : Truth~

**Yuki's POV**

Shoot. He found it.

What's wrong with putting Ikuto as the wallpaper?

I got it!

He's jealous isn't he? Never thought that someone like him could be jealous just by wallpaper. **(A / N : Ouch. It hurts!)**

By the way, I don't like Ikuto AT ALL! That's for clearing the misunderstanding.

But, it's cute to see Amu blushing in this picture.

I'm going to annoy her by this picture later.

"Now answer me Yuki. Why. Did. You. Put. That. Blue. Cat. As. The. WALLPAPER! **(A / N : It reminds me about the creepy teacher on the Fairy Oddparents)**

"For nothing," I answered simply. "Anyway, why did you come here for?" I asked him. He glanced at me and…

**Amu's POV**

Nothing special here. We're on the limousine, going to Rima's mansion again. I wondered what's on Yuki's mind.

Nevermind.

Actually, I'm kind of surprise to see Utau is hurt and Rima changed her clothes. But they told me it's nothing and walked away, blushing. And I saw Nagi and Kukai smirked behind them.

I got it, maybe.

Anyway, Utau is doing the pedicure, Rima is reading her manga and laughing, Nagi is trying to read and laugh with Rima, Kukai is thinking about the Instant Ramen for their next battle, Kairi is trying to stop Yaya from eating too much candy, and you know, Yaya is eating her candy as usual.

Most _**UN**_importantly, Ikuto is sitting beside me, smirking non-stop. I wonder what's inside of that perverted head.

Not that I want to know.

We arrived at the Rims's mansion to see an..

Awkward situation, I should say.

There's standing Seth.

He's kissing Yuki. On lips.

I immediately blushed. Rima turned her gaze away. She never seen a real kiss beside those on the manga. Utau looked at them with the boring look. Kukai is cheering. Kairi hasn't looked at them, still looking at his laptop. But a moment after he saw that, I swore I heard a 'CRASH!' voice. Yaya coverec her eyes.

And that perverted cat smirked, leaned on my level and whispered, "We should do that too".

T&^$%^#$$!!!

I'm too shock to continue my POV

**Yuki's POV**

What the..

It's not wrong for a boyfriend to kiss her girlfriend.

But he's my brother for God's sake!

Step brother, you said? The SAME!

He recognized my strange gaze and quickly ran away. I heard him shouting, "Where's the damn exit!?" And he kept running aimlessly. Ikuto is laughing out loud now. LOL. Really-really funny. **(A / N : What a flat reaction for a FIRST KISS!)**

Some of them walked outside, don't want to interrupt this lovey-dovey moment.

Amu stayed there, jaw dropped. Utau is still looking at me. Looks like she's going torment me later.

Oh yeah, he stole my first kiss. Wait first kiss?!

I just wanna shrink now.

Why? Because all of Amu's friends including Amu saw me kissed with my own brother!

**Utau's POV**

He's... something. I gotta ask her later how to do that later so I can do it with Ikuto. **(A / N : She thought that Yuki's making the first move)**

Fansgirls said, "hy don't you do it with Kukai?". and those words began to rant all over the place.

Ku-Kukai, I thought. Then began to blushing. I still remembered his touch. It's.. warm.

Snap out Utau!

**Rima's POV**

Seth looked really… Urgh! I wished Nagi won't do that on me! Wait, why must I'm thinking about Nagi in this situation?

Nagi muttered, "I saw gay kiss. I'll never live in this world with my head held up again. It's a disgraceful moment for guy. But, what if Tadase heard me talking like this? He'll kill me for sure," Then he shouted to the air, "WHAT"S MY FAULT SO I'M SEEING THE GAY KISS??!" Ikuto walked out to his answer.

"She's a girl, you know," Then the laugh died.

**Ikuto's POV**

Actually, I didn't recognize it until I saw Amu's expression. Amu is like an open book so I can tell what's on her mind.

It tells, "OMG! A real kiss?! Brother and Sister??!"

Then I can't help but stare at 'him'

A feminine body, boy face, nice curved body. **(A / N : Perv!)**

A tomboy species. That reminds me.

That sounds like Utau and me.

Except the tomboy part. Utau is more.. aggressive.

**Amu's POV**

I've recovered from my shock. Then began to walk beside Yuki.

"Umm.. Hehehe?" I said, don't know what to say.

Looks like that's a wrong phase. She shot me a deathglare. "Move!" She demanded. Then I shivered and quickly give her the way. Then she stormed out to Seth whereabouts.

**Seth's POV**

Curse me! How could I humiliated my own sister in front a lot of people. I didn't realize my action until I opened my eyes and saw the shocked Yuki. Then my mind just shutted out and I ran aimlessly and shouted. Curses came out of my mouth.

I just can't help it. I relieved to see her okay.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Seth, if I'm really going out of this house, will you miss me?" Yuki muttered. "Nope, I don't. I won't fall to the same trick again!" I grinned. "Really?" She looked really happy. "Wh-what?" I looked at her with worried eyes. "All set! I'm going to Amu's house!" Then she kicked me out and locked the room._

_I waited outside of her room like an idiot._

_Then I realize that it was too quite for Yuki. I went out to the yard to see her by the window. The only thing I found is the opened window and missing Yuki._

_I forgot about the another way out possibility._

_I searched her for this past week and found her at Amu's house. If I recalled Amu is her cousin. I was jealous. What kind of person is Amu until Yuki ran away from me?_

_I hate being an overprotected brother. It made you think your siblings non-stoply._

END OF FLASHBACK

I heard Yuki came here. I was prepared. Maybe a slap won't be really hurt.

Or not.

She kick me at my vital and began to echo her mind. I waited until she'd finished and of course waited until it healed. It's hurt.

"Here's your answer! I put that just to make Amu feel jealous!" She yelled unconsciously. I heard Amy shouted, "Don't drag my name!"

You're not making that Amu jealous but you successfully make me burnt in hatred.

**Seth : So?**

**Yuki : So what.**

**seCreT : *tip toed away***

**Seth : Why don't we find her?**

**Yuki : Sounds like a plan.**

**seCeT : *manage to get away***

**Seth : *whisper at Yuki***

**seCreT : *sigh in relief***

**Yuki : There she is! *chase seCreT***

**seCreT : NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *squeak and run***

**To help seCreT escaping from those evil people click the green button below!**

**And check out the Chapter 14!**

**We managed to correct it all.**

**Not all of the mistakes but it's enough to satisfy your anger about my misplace grammar and word.**

**Happy reviewing!**

**GB : I did'nt have any chance to appear again..**


	16. Nightfall

**seCreT : Happy Easter and I'm just thinking about it. Isn't this story suppose to be Amuto?**

**Amu : Hell no!**

**Ikuto : You got that right.**

**seCreT : Hummm. Alright then, I'm going to make this Amuto!**

**Amu : *squeak* *faint***

**seCreT : I can't believe you're squeaking and fainting because of that!**

**Disclaimer : I'm gonna repeat it. D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. You got that?**

**Here! –handing away the Shugo Chara Encore chapter 1-  
**AMUTOforever305, girlinlightblue

* * *

It has been Beta-ed, thanks to jackthepumpkin for the hardwork!

* * *

~chapter 16 : Nightfall~

**Amu's POV**

After that little 'incident', my stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry, is there any food near here, Rima?" I asked. Rima shrugged and walked away to the kitchen. The others seemed too tired to move from the couch. I didn't blame them. This day was rough.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Tadase, who brought some food. I sighed. What kind of business does he have to attend to that makes him go away and come back as he wishes?

The others didn't care about that and attacked the poor Tadase. They snatched the food and began to eat. I'm kind of sorry for Tadase. KIND OF.

Ikuto sat beside me and gave me something to eat. Automatically, I ate whatever it was. He chuckled when he saw me eating. "What?" I said, irritated with his non-stop chuckles. He took a photo with his cell-phone and showed me the picture. OMG. There's rice all over my mouth!

I quickly wiped my mouth and glared at him. "Revenge!" He said through his chuckles and put the photo on Facebook.

I hate Facebook.

I tried to grab the cell-phone, "Gimme that thing!" I said while trying to reach it **(A / N : Just think about the 'Gimme more' song by Britney Spears! I nearly laughed when I thought about that)**. "Never!" He said and ran away. Damn him and his long legs. It's not my fault for being so short!

It's hard. He ran too fast! I think it's because he always had to escape from the Easter men for almost his whole life. And oh, he escaped to the big garden. I panted hard and walked slowly to the nearest bench. If it was possible, I wanted to just roll over to the seat instead of walking there.

And he chose that perfect moment to come back. "Oh, is it that little Amu can't run for her life?" He said mockingly. Pff, my life. My life doesn't depend on that shit, you know. Apparently, my mind shouted too loud.

"Oh really?" He said and took a seat beside me.

Silence began to consume this place. Neither of us were talking. We just stared at the stars. Until, of course, he broke the silence.

"Hey, do you still love Tadase?" He asked, still looking at the stars. "Hu-huh?!" I responded. How could he ask that out-of-the-blue? He seemed to realize his actions or, specifically, his question and added, "If you don't want to answer it, it's okay with me".

I don't know how to answer that. It's just, I still like Tadase, for being a good friend. But, love? I don't think it's the perfect word to describe my feelings.

"Hey Amu! Come here!" Rima shouted. There was some whistling too. I blushed. I think I was blushing too much this day.

"Later," I said and ran back to the mansion.

"Sooooo, what happened?" Utau said with gleaming eyes.

Tell me, is it safe to tell Utau? I don't want to die now! Rima snapped, "Hey Amu, we're going to hold a sleepover…" She said. Sleepover? I think I won't go. It's just... I'm going to sleep there. What's the difference between sleeping there or in my room?

"…And you must come. I won't accept a no. How does that sound?" She looked at me with gleaming eyes too. Cruel, sadistic creature. "Then I take that as a yes!" She squealed and asked Yuki and Yaya about the same thing.

Luckily, Yuki didn't reject that offer, or should I say 'couldn't'? It's the same. Yaya seemed so happy and said to Rima she'll come with snacks. There was an 'S' at the end of snack. Just how many will she bring?

Rima seemed satisfied with the results. Yeah, satisfied. Aren't you happy now Rima?

"Alright gals! Come to my room in," She glanced at her Guess watch, "15 minutes!" And she went away. I ran upstairs and wore my Pjs. Yuki did the same. We'd rather not see the 'perfectionist' Rima again.

"Yuki, are you ready? Five more minutes left!" I screamed to the bathroom. "Hold on a sec!" She screamed. And we rushed to Rima's room..

I panted when I entered the room, "We made it!" I shouted happily. "You're almost late! There's just 6 seconds left," Rima shouted near my ear. "At least we made it," Yuki grumbled and sat beside Utau. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Rima sat and began to talk, "Alright gals, what do you want to talk about?" Did she invite us here so she can talk about something?

Yaya said, "Me! Me! Choose me!" We sweatdropped. "Yaya, what do you want to talk about?" Rima finally said.

"Can we tell stories about our amusement park experience?" She asked. Not good.

I began to remember the terror in the haunted house. I shivered, "Can we talk about it another time?" I hoped this worked. "Agreed." Utau said and nodded. I could see a faint blush on her face.

"Why not?" Yuki said. Damn it! You have nothing embarrassing to talk about. So, it's up to Rima, "I'd… rather not talk about it today." And she looked away. She was definitely hiding something.

**Utau's POV**

The challenge result was a tie! How could I tell them about it?!

**Rima's POV**

I broke one of my shop's door! How could I tell them about it?!

**Normal POV**

Utau and Yuki are talking about 'kissing your brother'. Utau seemed really interested in this topic. Yaya ate the candy and heard Utau and Yuki's rambling. And Amu confessed to Rima about her feelings and asked her about what happened in the Amusement park.

**Amu's POV**

"Rima, it's just, I can't decide who holds my heart." I said dramatically. Maybe I should think about joining the drama club.

"Geez. Here, how do you describe your feeling for Tadase?" Rima is being my consultant now. "I just think of him as a friend. I liked him when I saw his outside character... not the real one. And he's just our leader in the Guardians," I began to think of the king-wannabe Tadase. I gulped.

"And how about Ikuto?" Rima said in a bored tone. She was still mad because Ikuto called her shorty and blondie or something like that.

"That's why I'm asking you about it. Is it normal? I can't even describe it. But, I know that I always blush if he's nearby". I blushed. Go to hell you blush!

"It called 'love', Amu. Love is blind. The only thing that you need to know is you're happy when he is. And, you know what's next," Rima said while reading a manga from her collection.

Is that it? So, that means…

I'm in love with Ikuto?

"It can't be true!" I nearly scream. Rima looked at me for awhile then shrugged. "Enough of me, how about you, Rima? Is there something going on between you and Nagi?" I asked her. She covered her face with the book.

I knew it!

"So, what happened?" I said in a concerned voice. "I-I-I don't want to talk about it," She stated. "Oh really? Then I just need to talk with Nagi, then," I pretended to walk out and she pulled me back.

"Okay, okay!" She said in a hurry. "Just don't ask Nagi about it!" She said. And she paused, shook her head and thought about something.

**Rima's POV**

Should I tell her? Then I began to talk about it in a low voice so no one else could hear. And I began to tense. In the end, "How could he look at another woman when there's me?" I nearly broke into tears again. Great Rima! Now Amu knows about your secret!

"It's not his fault, Rima. How could you expect him not to look at another woman? He's still a teenager. Of course he's still trying to find a better woman," Amu said, yawning. That's not helping at all.

Amu seemed to realize her words and changed it, "I mean, it's not his fault to look at another woman. Looking doesn't mean love, right?" She thought hard to find a better resolution.

"Nagi loves you, I know it for sure," Amu said in a drowsy voice and began to murmur. And then sleep consumed us.

**Normal POV**

In the end, Amu and Rima slept, Utau and Yuki were still chatting about nonsensical things, and Yaya slept with her candy in her mouth. Goodnight, all!

**seCreT : Yeay!**

**Yaya : I must be having a toothache now! How dare you! Yaya hates you!**

**seCreT : It's Van Houten candy you know?**

**Yaya : Yaya doesn't care about it!**

**Kairi : Here. –gives Yaya toothpaste and toothbrush-**

**Yaya : -goes to a bathroom-**

**seCreT : Thanks Kairi! you're a lifesafer! –hugs Kairi-**

**Kairi : -blush- No prob..**

**Yaya : -black aura- Don't touch Kairi…**

**seCreT : O-okay. Hehehe?**

**Don't click back or close the browser!**

**Click the review button first!**

**GB : Click meh!**

**Click him!**

**Click! Click! Click to win a Toblerone chocolate!**

**Ikuto : She's crazy…**


	17. Am I Going to be Alright

**seCreT : Sorry****, ****I didn't update this last week! And as ****a ****bonus I'm going to make this 10 pages (In Microsoft Word)****, a****nd Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko and Kaiya****'s**** moment ****is ****here!**

**Amu : Yeay..**

**seCreT : Why are you so cruel to me?**

**Amu : *grumble***

**seCreT : Anyway, I'm sleepy when I saw there aren't so many reviews.**

**Amu : I'm surprised! Are people that want to review this not-so-good story?**

**seCreT : Lately, I saw there aren't enough Tadamu whether it is in fanfic or manga.**

**Ikuto : Old trick. I asked Light from Death Note to hack your account.**

**seCreT : What the? Okay, how about this, I won't give you any catnip again! Ever!**

**Ikuto : *kitty eyes* I won't do it again. Catnip?**

**seCreT : *****throws**** some to Ikuto and yawn****s*******

_Disclaimer : Somehow, I didn't own the Shugo Chara and everything that I mentioned in this story except the plot. I don't know why._

**Reviewers! Here's the chocolate! –give away the chocolate, literally-**

girlinlightblue, amuto-4-ever-and-ever

* * *

**Thankie for my Beta! bubblemoon66**  


* * *

~chapter 17 : Am I going to be Alright?~

**Amu's POV**

Yesterday was worse. I felt tired because of it. What could be more worse today? I yawned and walked to the bathroom. Or at least try to. I nearly bumped into the wall. But, Ikuto saved me.

"Hey Amu, are you okay?" He said while trying to steady me. "Naw really," I yawned, "Tired, whre's the bafroom?" I yawned again. I'm too tired to say anything unnecessary and to speak correctly. I walked away from him like a drunk woman.

Yeah, woman not child. Remember guys, those two are different.

I washed my face and began to take bath. I put the strawberry shampoo to my hair and began to wash it.

What was just happened just now?

Ikuto saved me. Again. I wondered. Didn't he tired do that? I'm so clumsy yet he's still willing to help me. Why? I sunk into the warm water. I felt a little more relaxed and more guilt feeling began to fill me.

Or maybe I thought about that until someone yelled:

"HEY AMU! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN THERE?" Utau yelled.

"UNTIL THE 2012 FINALLY ARRIVED AND GOT ME OUT FROM THE BATHROOM!" I yelled at the door.

"No more jokes, get out NOW! I need to use IT!" Utau screamed. What's wrong with her? I didn't do anything wrong to make her screaming like someone in a horror movie.

I dressed quickly. White tank top and long black trousers. Whatever. I just grabbed anything that lay closely to me before I went to the bathroom.

I opened the door to see an angry Utau. "Do you know what happened to my hair? A lot of candy patched to my hair?" she stated. I looked at her hair; it was full of mess. The candies form the haunted house stuck to her hair. And some of them a little bit… sticky.

Maybe a little bit isn't a perfect word to explain that.

Utau ran to the bathroom and began to wash her hair. I went away from that crime scene. It is a crime for Utau; a discrimination of her pride.

Seems she to be in to much of a hurry to close the door. Anyway, she isn't going to bathe.

**Utau's POV**

I won't ever eat any candy again! Look what happened to my hair! That evil sadistic creature did it! I tried to grab the candy but it didn't work.

I looked at the mirror. A messy Utau with the evil candy on her hair looked back at me. I looked like a crazy girl.

Kukai entered the bathroom without even knocking and commented, "Strawberry scent, must be Amu," And he turned his gaze to me and looked pretty shocked, "Whoa Utau, what happened?"

He looked closely and muttered, "Yaya," Then he helped to took away those evily-smiley-candy from my hair. "Try to wash it with this," He gave me a weird stuff. What's that?

I read the label, DETERGENT.

"What the hell! Are trying to kill me with that?" I said before he put that thing to my blonde hair.

"What do you think is this? A hair shampoo," Then he looked at that thing. "Oh sorry, detergent," He looked down and picked another weird stuff.

"Cleansing. For face in case you didn't know about that," I stated before he took it. He tried to hide the embarrassment and said, "I wasn't going to pick that thing. I knew what cleansing is!" And finally he picked the correct item, shampoo and began to washed my hair with that.

"My hair smelled like children's candies," I muttered while he tried to pick the candy. "You're still cute. Don't worry about that," He grumbled. I think I made him angry with all of my complaints about Yaya, candy, Yaya, candy, Yaya, candy, the shampoo, Yaya and the candy.

I grinned and stayed quite after that.

But, he couldn't even stand the silence.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He pulled some of my hair. I screamed, "Ouch, idiot! What are you doing?!" I yelled. "Sorry, I just being… emotional," And he washed my hair again. And he began to talk about his experience so it won't be really quiet.

Rima's Mansion – Living Room, **Rima's POV**

All of them sat down at the sofas.

"Is everybody here?" I announced and looked around. Good. They're all here. "What do you think about shopping?" The boys looked shocked except Ikuto with his again looking face and Seth with his whatever looking. The girls radiate the I-Want-It-All aura. I can see why Ikuto's still calm.

"Great, cause we're going to do that! Please buy formal clothes! We're going to have my birthday celebration in about three days! And that'll be the last day we stay here" I smiled genuinely. The girls look pretty sad. Don't count Yuki, she's too happy to hear my next words.

A voice screamed, "Yaya hungry! Who will cook the meal?"

"Didn't I tell you that we'll be taking turns to cook the meal?" I asked, more like a statement.

"Then I'm going to cook," Nagi stood along with Kukai and Seth. "Make it delicious or Yaya will break up with you, Kairi!" Yaya said happily and sat down again.

Kairi blushed and quickly went away to the kitchen. Ikuto quickly follow him and smirking all the way. Tadase followed him with an I-love-you looking face. I didn't know how could he get here without the security notice about his presence. Is this love power? Pretty amazing.

So, instead of going to the kitchen, Ikuto is playing tag with Tadase (literally). It's over when Ikuto climbed a tree and napped there. What a Cat.

Tadase looked sad and went away with white flag.

While Ikuto was hopping down, the meal is done. So I took a bite and impressively, I'm still alive and no stomachache. I hate to admit this but Nagi's cooking isn't really bad.

Hey! It's just isn't really bad, not delicious!

"This tasted good," Amu said and took another bite. "You're going to be a good chef," Utau smiled and ate her food again. Yuki looked surprised too. Not good.

"Why awen't eaf the food?" Yaya said with her mouth full of food. "Which one isn't Nagi's cooking?" I asked sarcastically. "None of them," Nagi answered and ate again.

"Then I lost my appetite," I said and got up.

"Okay! This miso soup is Kairi's" Nagi admitted and tried to pull me so I won't get away.

"Pretty good," I sat down and ate the miso soup. While eating the miso, I noticed that the tofu is cut in a perfect size. And I bet if you measure it, it'll be same. So, I'm pretty sure it's Kairi's cooking.

Nagi sighed and sat down then chewed his food again.

Amu finished and left to go change her clothes. Yuki followed her. So she isn't going to change that. I didn't really like Amu's clothing now. Why? Because she looks taller in that clothes!

I must thinking about wearing long trousers.

Yaya went away with Kairi and played cards. Yaya is still doing that? Even though she knows she's going to lose? Whatever.

Seth and Ikuto got up and talked about something, Utau talked about eating contest and dragged Kukai away.

So, I'm left here with the cross dresser.

"And why are you still here?" I asked, try to get my point straight. "I'm in charge to wash that," He said and took away the dishes.

I forgot to tell Dad to make the kitchen as far as possible from the dining room. Shit.

"Then, hurry up and do that!" I barked and ate my food again. "Listen Rima, I'll to put this as simple as possible for your little brain," He even got time to insult me! "I'm not in love or anything with anyone," Yeah right. I snorted, "…beside you. Got that?" He looked at my eyes.

I turned my gaze, his last word make me dizzy (literally, again). "Perv," Is the word I manage to say after the long silence.

"But you like me because of that," He smirked and got away. I ran away, to be precise not sarcastic.

**Amu's POV**

I looked at Rima's gaze at me. She didn't like my outfit although she didn't say it out loud. So I ask Yuki to help me choose a better outfit although she isn't the best choice. Why am I not picking Utau? She said that she's going to have another Ramen challenge or something like that.

I won't pick Yaya. Don't ask why.

Last time I picked her she made me look like a clown! That's why!

Anyway, I'm a wearing black leggings, pumps and a long purple tunic, now.

Yuki looked around and she smiled. "Perfect. At least you're not looking like a out-of-date girl," She said and ran away. I knew she did that on purpose!

**Normal POV**

A large screaming echoed on the living room, "YOU MORON! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND COME HEREEEEE!"

'It's truly amazing that a small thing could scream that loudly', everyone thought and sweat dripped.

Ikuto yawned and joined the other in the living room. Rima looked really furious. Utau and Amu tried to calm Rima down again.

"Ikuto! How about me! Are you going to leave me alone here?!" Tadase screamed in panic. "Yeah," Ikuto

And finally they went to the mall after a Tadase-tried-to-stop-Ikuto incident.

"What should we buy?" Utau said with glimmering eyes. Utau = Shopaholic. Maybe she should try to act in the 'Confession of the Shopahoilc'.

"Anything, especially the new edition of Gucci's purse! I've seen it on the magazine and it's too cool to be missed!" Exclaimed Rima happily. Somehow, Utau and Amu managed to get rid of her bad mood.

"I didn't really care about fashion as long it's still usable," Yuki stated. The girls looked at her.

"Then you must care!" Yaya said. "It'll be fun!" Rima added. Amu just laughed at her friends' behavior.

Although the boys didn't think the same way as they did.

"I knew that it's going to happen soon," Nagi murmured. "What?" Asked Seth. "That shopping thingy. And they'll make us bring all of the stuff," explained Nagi.

"I doubt that, then".

"Why?"

"Because Yuki doesn't really like shopping. Last time I saw her shopping when my Mom trashed her old clothes. Or maybe she just watched while my Mom bought her clothes". The rest of the guys sweated.

"Anyway, we should try to escape anytime we can. That's my best suggestion if you still love your life," Kukai added.

"Seems like you got a lot of experiences with Uatu," Ikuto said and growled. "Yeah, that was worst thing I've done," Kukai said and nodded.

"Am I the only one that clueless here what's going to happen later?" Seth asked.

"You're not the only one," Tadase said and shook his head.

"Yeah. No doubt 'bout that," Ikuto said. "What do you mean by that Iku-chan," Tdase said with a childish voice. "Nothin'. And what with that Iku-chan?" Ikuto growled. "My love call for you? Hehehe?" Tadase was suddenly struck be fear when he saw Ikuto's eyes like an angry cat.

The others just sighed.

And somehow, they managed to not kill each other until they arrived at the entrance of mall.

"Oh my God. This is heaven!" said the girls.

"Oh my gross. This is HELL!" said the boys.

They saw a huge mall in front of them.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Utau said and ran toward the mall. "Uh-uh, not so fast," Rima stated and ran with Utau to reach the mall first. "Don't leave Yaya here!" Yaya said cheerfully and ran too.

Everyone sweatdropped except for the running girls.

"Why don't we just walk like a normal people do?"

"Good idea".

**Amu's POV**

I window-shopped the items around here. Nothing catches my interest. But the black pouch does. It'll match my uniform. So, I walked to that store, looked around me to check there's no one looking at me **(A / N : Paranoid =.=)**. and stared at the pouch. It looked cute.

"I want this. Please wrap it," A husky voice said and took away my pouch. Well, it's not exactly mine but a soon-to-be-mine-pouch. "Certainly," The shopkeeper said and worked her stuff.

Whoever takes my pouch away from me, he'll get my revenge.

I turned my head to look at blue and unconsciously, bumped to it.

"Aww! What're you doing behind me Ikuto?" I whined. He pointed at the cashier. Oh yeah, back to my original mission. "That's mine!" I stated. Bold, harsh, perfect!

"I buy it for you," He said. "Oh, sorry about that," My face became red because of my embarrassment. He'll buy it for me?

Are you sure this is still Ikuto? **(A / N : 100%!)**

"Here," He gave me the wrapped box. "Thanks!" I said happily.

"And what about my present?" Ikuto asked, leaned on my shoulder.

"What?" I tried to move his head away.

"A kiss would be enough," He smirked.

"PERVERT!" I screamed loudly and it caught a lot of attention from other shoppers.

I don't what's wrong but suddenly a security came and took me away from here. What's wrong anyway?

"Calm down. You're safe," said the security ."Huh?" Is all I managed to say.

"Huh?" I got the same reply from that guy.

"He's my friend," I said. Hellllooo, still a friend not a boyfriend. "Oh sorry, ma'am!" He bowed, apologized and went away.

Ikuto came to me, "Great Amu!" And said that with a fake cheerful voice. "Shuddup!" I screamed again and ran away from him.

At least there's no security coming after me again.

**Utau's POV**

"Rima, how about this one?" I said and showed her the shoes. "I think those ones are better," She said and looked away from me to find more shoes. We've shopped around, and now have 15 bags of dresses, 7 big boxes of jewelry and 5 boxes of shoes. And we still want to shop some more.

Somehow, Rima managed to get Nagi and Kukai to carry all of our items.

"This is hell!" I heard Kukai screamed. "This is HEAVEN!" I said when I saw another dress shop.

"Let's find a dress for the ballroom!" Rima stated and went to that store.

"Do you mean DRESSES?! You've already bought 27 dresses and that's still not enough?!" Nagi said and tried to balance the boxes so it wouldn't fall down.

"You can always put that on the limo and get back here again," Rima said and bought shirts.

"Same to you," I said to Kukai.

I think Rima and I have one similarity after all.

**Yuki's POV**

I yawned.

Amu asked me to accompany Yaya so she won't get lost.

But she already did.

She ran to fast for a child. Maybe I should look for her in another candy shop?

That's going to be too much work. Maybe, I'll just get back to the limo and sleep there.

"Yuki! Don't leave me alone here! C'mon! Help me choose between these clothes! This is for your sake too!" Seth exclaimed and showed me some girl's clothes.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? I'm a girl yet he's the one that so excited about this.

He should be a girl and I should be the boy.

Maybe my Mom made a mistake when she gave birth to me.

A wind ran past me and a running man chased after it.

Was that Yaya?

No wonder I can't reach her.

**Yaya's POV**

I ran to another candy shop. After that, I ran to a snack shop. And finally, I reached another lollipop shop.

"Slow down, could you?" Kairi said after he finally reach my place.

"Yaya won't!" and I ran to another shop.

**Rima's POV**

"Let's go to that salon!" I said after we went to nearly all of the shops in this mall.

"I want to have a foot message," Nagi and Kukai said.

"Go ahead!" Utau exclaimed and she ran to the salon.

Utau's fans seemed to recognize her at the belt's shop so she had to run away from all of them. Yet she still has energy to run to the salon.

I went to the salon.

"Ahh. this feels so good," Nagi moaned. "I got what you meant at the limo".

I heard Nagi and Kukai's talk.

"And you call yourself a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're boys".

"Whatever".

**Normal POV**

Another 3 hours after Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai finished their stuff at the salon, the party decided to gather at the food court.

**Amu's POV**

"What to eat… What to eat…" I heard Yuki's rambling. "You sound like you haven't eaten for years," I said to her.

"I'm hungry. There's nothing wrong with that".

Maybe my decision to ask her to watch Yaya was wrong.

Definitely wrong. I saw Kairi nearly faint in exhaustion. And another great scene that I saw was Tadase get back with around 36 bags hanged on both arm

"They sell good stuff!" he said.

I know what's the function of the wardrobe now.

Utau challenged Kukai to a ramen shop. I'm going to read a bankrupt shop on the next day, then.

A lesson for you, don't make any food challenge like eat this in 5 minute for free, or super big jumbo balh blah blah like that cause Utau and kukai arrived there, you'll know what happened next.

As for me, I just ate ice cream like a normal person.

And as for _him_, he licked all of my ice cream, again.

**Normal POV**

Another 5 hours, they got back to the mansion in one piece.

"We're free!" Nagi and Kukai cried in happiness. "Can you help me to put all of these on my room?" Rima and Utau said when they heard their cries.

"Or not," Ikuto added and smirked.

"And what aren't you helping your Amu?" Nagi joked.

"She just bought this," Ikuto revealed the small box to them. Amu just laughed.

"How about going back to that place tomorrow?" Utau asked in anticipation. "Hell no!" Kukai said.

Well, that's mall for you, guys.

**seCreT : Finished!**

**Amu : Why didn't you update this last week?!**

**seCreT : School?**

**Amu : Lame excuse.**

**seCreT : But it's true!**

**Well bad news, ****I**** won't update this story on next week or on the next two weeks because I'm going to have a 'live in' with my school.**

**But don't worry!**

**I'm ****try to make the next chappie longer to satisfy you readers!**

**Until then, please review!**


	18. Blast Out

**seCreT : Exam is coming! Nooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Amu : Sometimes, I'm glad that I just lived on paper.**

**seCreT : I hate you!**

**Amu : Thank you! Now, can you please make it into another pairing beside AMUTO?**

**Ikuto : Nope, thanks for asking though.**

**Amu : *sulk* Who ask you to come here?**

**Ikuto : My instinct.**

**SeCreT : *study for the exam* Shut up! I'm concentrating on my study right now!**

**As always, thank you!**  
OtakuGirl20 (2 chappie!), linblueneko (3 chappie, I miss you! Let's blame your appie! *kicks seCreT away before she touches it*), girlinlightblue (Same for me, busy week)

~chapter 18: Blast Out~

**Normal POV**

"How about going to the mall again?" Rima asked everyone after all of them gathered at the dining room in the morning.

"No thanks. I've had enough of your craziness," Nagi mumbled.

'Hell no!' Kukai thought.

Rima looked Amu and said, "Did you hear something? I think I heard someone's mumble," Yuki shook her head.

'Thanks God!' Nagi thought. Kukai giggled at Nagi's look. "Anyway, who's going to cook the meal for today?"

"Amu, Yaya, Ikuto and Seth, I think," Kairi said.

Everyone gulped.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?"

"Let's hope so".

"I hope it's going to be edible," Utau shuddered at that thought.

**Amu's POV**

"Yaya! Don't put the chocolate in the soup!" I screamed and tried to take it away from her.

"Why?" Yaya asked and put the chocolate in the soup.

Too late, that damn chocolate is now mixed with the soup. The soup's colour turned brown after it melted. Yaya, on the other hand, is stirring it. She hummed as she did so.

"I... definitely won't eat that," Seth said in horror.

"Me neither," Ikuto added and surprised to see no reaction from Yaya.

"Hey! You two! Work or you get no food!" I said as I cut the vegetables.

"Whatever you say my princess," Ikuto said and cooked the meat. I blushed when I heard that. I'm cooking some food right now!

"So, you two have a relationship? I heard that from Yuki," Seth said while searching for the eggs in the fridge. No wonder he can't find them. I've never heard of someone putting eggs in the fridge.

Wait, what did he say again?

About me and Ikuto having a relationship.

"No! Why would Yuki say that?" I said and chopped the vegetables more vigorously.

Ikuto eye's twitch in anticipation, "Why do you lie about us, Amu?"

"I'm NOT lying about ANYTHING!" I said, tried to put more intonation on the not and thing.

"Really? Yaya never heard about it!" Yaya turned her head to look at my expression. She threw the rest of the ingredients and turned off the shove.

"Yaya! The soup! Don't do that!" I screamed in panic. She turned her head back.

BOOOOMMMM! **(A / N : Boom Boom Pow from Black Eyed Peas! Don't own! Just think about that song when you read this.)**

Too late. I hate that word.

**Rima's POV**

"What the heck! What was that?" I asked, tried to find the booming sound's source.

"Kitchen!" Nagi jumped and ran to the kitchen. The others did the same.

Nagi was the first person who arrived there and after that Kairi. Kukai ran into the kitchen from another direction, which is so strange. And after that, the the girls caught up with them. Meaning, I'm the last person who arrived there. I hate running!

They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Shit. I hate to admit it but they blocked my view!

"Excuse me guys but can you please move a little aside for this young lady?" Nagi said, when he saw me can't see the amazing view. Dammit. He's going to get that later.

Everyone stepped away. I walked to the scene and I stepped on something brown. What the? It's sticky and sweet aroma came from it, besides the burning smell.

"Can you explain what happened here?" I said while trying not to step on the other unidentified object again.

"Yaya," They said, except Yaya, and pointed at her.

"Yaya swore! She just threw the necessary ingredient to the pot and..." Yaya stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"And what?" I asked, waited for the next words.

"... Turned the oven to the max instead of turning it off," She added that and she looked at me in fear.

Silence.

"What the hell are you GUYS DOING in MY KITCHEN!" I screamed. Of course, who wouldn't do that when you guys see your kitchen turned into a pile of ash. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.

"Umm. Cooking?" Amu said and laughed nervously.

Seth suddenly ran past me and hugged Yuki, "I'm glad I didn't ask you to come with me to the kitchen! Who knows will happen to you if you step into the kitchen!" He said and cried.

The one who looked really relaxed is Ikuto. I think he has cut his 'fear' instinct away. He looked at Amu and said, "Ow, you didn't do that to me," He pointed at Seth, who was still crying.

"Why should I?" Amu said harshly and blushed after she turned her face away from Ikuto.

Yaya suddenly laughed. "What?" I said. "Nothing!" Then she looked away.

"I'm surely glad we don't have to eat that," Kairi pointed at the ground, "Cause I think someone put something, which is not good for our health, to make the sweet aroma," He said and covered his nose from the burnt scent.

"Hey! You're cruel! Yaya willl never forgive you!" Yaya said and pouted. Kairi pretended he didn't hear that and kept writing some reports.

"Hey, didn't hear that? She said that she'll never forgive you," I heard Seth whispered to Kairi.

"Leave her be, she'll forget about it in the next morning, I assure you," Kairi said and took his calculator and began counting.

I didn't hear any sound from that blue freak (this should either be "any sound from those blue freak" or "any sound from that blue freak" deepening on whether or not it's plural) , which is so no- I mean really good to know.

"Hey..." He said. Looks like I spoke too soon. There IS a sound from him.

"Instead of scolding people..." He gulped and looked my expression although I didn't really angry about it, but I make a mental note to myself to revenge him, "... why don't we clean this mess?" He added.

Everyone agreed that and started working. Although Yaya did more mess than clean it up until Utau asked her to just clean herself in her room. "Sorry for interrupting your work but, I've just finished calculating the necessary amount to fix all of this," Kairi said and showed me his notes. Nagi looked curious then came to see it too. Kairi instructed him to get some water. I wondered what is he up to.

Then I looked at the number.

785.150.652 Yen.** (A / N : I just came up with it randomly. Just for humor, no deep meaning.)**

I nearly fainted and fell to the ground, but Nagi came in the perfect time to catch me after he gave the water roughly to Kairi.

"Yaya! You're in debt with me!" I screamed loudly then drank the water that Kairi gave to me.

**Amu's POV**

I wondered what's on the notes that could make Rima so angry. Utau seemed wondering about it too. Then we nodded and came to Rima. "Rima, could we look at the notes?" I asked her nicely. She threw it and walked away. Then Utau picked it up and looked at it.

I looked at it too. My face became pale.

785.150.652 Yen.

Who in the hell could get that money?

"It's cheap," Utau said and gave it back to Kairi.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Utau looked at me in confuse, "I said it's cheap. I could make more than that in hour photo session".

My jaw dropped. No wonder she could waste her money like there's no tomorrow. Ikuto took the notes from the ground and winced. "And you didn't want to lend me 100 yen at the school! I didn't eat the shrimp-extra noddles because of it!" He said, tried to look really angry.

"That reminds me, what are we going to eat?"

"What about some instant Ramen? I brought it since Kukai wanted to have a Ramen challenge," Utau said, and went up to get the Ramen. After that Kukai came in and looked surprised, "Whoa! What do you guys doing here?" Kukai said and walked through the mess to reach us.

"I'd rather to tell about it later. Can you please to boil some water? We're going to eat Ramen," I said and swept the debris again.

"What? Eating Ramen? What happened to the food?" He whined about the tasty delicious food.

"The stuff your stepping in right now was the food. Would you rather eat that?"" Ikuto asked nicely.

"Nah, I prefer Ramen than this trash" Kukai laughed. "What? It's food!"

"Good, now BOIL THE WATER!" Ikuto smirked after he saw Kukai started working in fear.

"Hey guys, I've got the Ramen. Kukai? Where did you come from?" Utau asked in annoyance. She sure is cause he's not helping at all than boiling the water.

"Toilet?".

"Oh. Now, could you please..."

"Okay! I'm going to cook the Ramen!" Kukai said and took all of the Ramen from Utau's hands. She looked confused but decided to ignore him.

"Yaya is back!" Yaya said while jumping happily.

Disaster is back, I thought. "Yaya, could you clean the living room?" Yuki asked, trying to save us from horrible situation.

"But, it's far from here," Yaya whined.

"That's why I'm asking you to do that. Cause you're the only one who could do it," Yuki said in a you're-the-one voice.

"Okay!" And she ran to the living room, which is really far from here. I know because I've been there.

"Easy, easy," Yuki said and cleaned the window.

"Be careful with that Yuki! What if the window crashed and you bleed? I can't stand it!" Seth said in panic and shooed Yuki away. He started to clean the window by himself. Yuki shrugged and swept the floor.

"Yuki! No! What if you stepped on that sticky-No! You stepped it! Yuki! I said no!" Seth began to trembling.

"It's okay. He's always like that. Don't sweat it," Yuki said when she saw Utau, Kukai and Ikuto's expression.

_A while later..._

"It's ready! You guys, come here! Let's eat the Ramen!" Kukai screamed from the dining room.

"Okay! We almost done here too!" I screamed back at him.

I slurped the Ramen. It tasted so good! At least, better than Yaya's cooking. "How about another Ramen challenge?" Kukai said. "And, it's not just us but all of us here! I've boiled some more Ramen for us, and forget about diet thingy!" H said looking at Rima and Utau's horrified faces.

"Loser will pay all of the mess," Then Rima glared at Yaya.

**Normal POV**

"Then it's on!" Kukai stated and everyone began to eat their food.

"Yuck! Yaya don't like this! This is spicy and it is not sweet!" Rima smirked when she heard that.

"But Yaya won't give up!" She said and tried to eat that Ramen again. Rima lost her smirk and ate more Ramen.

"Don't worry about that," Utau said with evil glance on Yaya. "I've given her special mixed Ramen, which is more spicy," Rima shook Utau's hand as a thanks then ate the Ramen again. Seth kept giving Yuki a worried look but she looked fine.

Kukai continued eating the Ramen until he reached the last cup and ate it. Utau, who was just a second late than Kukai was angry and kicked Kukai to release her frustration.

"Okay! Times up! Let's count!" Kukai said after he finished the last cup of the Ramen.

* * *

**Result**

18 cups Kukai

18 cups Utau

13 cups Yuki

10 cups - Seth

7 cups Nagi

5 cups Kairi

4 and half cups Rima

4 cups Amu

3 cups Ikuto

Not even one cup Yaya

* * *

"Not fair!" Yaya whined. "Yaya can't eat any candy again if you do that!" Yaya whined again.

"Any volunteers?" Rima asked, she felt a little guilty for her action. A LITTLE.

"Well, since Ikuto is involved with that," Ikuto glared at Utau as she spoke, "I'm going to donate 750.000.000 Yen then," She said and wrote a check.

"Thank you Utau-chan!" Yaya cried in happiness.

Rima sulked and asked again, "Any volunteer?"

"I'm going to donate 15.000 Dollars because Yuki is safe!" Seth stated.

"Okay, thanks, whatever," Rima said and more sulks came from her because Yaya looked so happy.

"I think that's enough," Nagi said. "Yaya'll pay the rest!" Yaya said with a happy voice.

"Then I expect the money on my desk, next morning," Then Rima walked away.

"Yay!" Said Yaya.

**seCreT : Hmm. It's a truly kitchen disaster.**

**Rima : You're the one who wrote it!**

**seCreT : So? *innocent face***

**Rima : Whatever.**

**seCreT : Good choice of words.**

**More bad news!**

**Exams are coming so yeah, I've to study and I won't update this story until the end of the May.**

**I'll try to update more regularly next month.**

**And if I have some time, I'll try to update this story!**

**seCreT : I enjoyed the home stay! I said it as a 'live in' on the previous chapter, but it's still same!  
**

**Rima : Who cares? *sulk***

**seCreT : Meanie!  
**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**And more review! *evil laugh***

**Amu : What's wrong again with her?  
**


	19. Amusement Park Again

**seCreT: I've beta-ed my story! Just two more chappies left and it'll be complete!**

**Amu: … Where the hell were you after all this time with no updates?**

**seCreT: Didn't I tell you? It's exam!**

**Amu: *sigh* I'm mentally tired.**

**seCreT: Then I'm mentally and physically tired.**

~Chapter 19: Amusement Park Again~

**Amu's POV**

After all of the ruckus, finally I got chance to rest. I plopped onto the couch that was so fluffy, nice, warm, comfort and…

"Wakkie Amu! We're going to the beach now~!" Yaya screamed in my eardrums enthusiastically.

And noisily.

"I finally got a chance to rest because all of your good-for-nothing actions and now, you won't even let me take a nap? God! What's wrong with you guys?" I screamed back at her.

"Don't put 'guys' there. It's just her," Utau interjected harshly.

"NO! Beach is an absolutely 'no' in hot weather like this! How about the mountains? We can relax, skate, or do any other activities there. Vote for mountain!" Kukai added.

"Nah, I think I'll pass that," Utau said.

"Not fair! You help her because she's your best friend right?" Kukai said while looking like he was trying to convince himself.

"I say I'd prefer…" Ikuto said, but Yaya interrupted him.

"Go to beach!"

"No, he's going to say that he's coming with me!" Kukai stated.

"The beach and mountains are same! God! I just wanna some peace! Why is it so difficult?" I tiredly said as I nearly fell asleep during this crisis. I'm too tired to comment anything again

"Amu, you'll catch cold if you sleep there," Rima said with her voice full of concern.

"I'd prefer stay here and sleep. Hey, did anyone hear that?" Ikuto finally said. Suddenly, Tadase appeared right beside him.

"I heard you, you know," he said as he gave a sly smile. Gross. Ikuto dodged him with his cat reflexes when Tadase tried to hug him.

He's such a gay. I wonder why I actually liked him in the first place.

Meanwhile, those two noisy brats kept arguing.

"Beach!"

"Mountains!"

"Beach!"

"Mountains!"

"SHUT UP!" Rima screamed. She looked like she's having a nightmare.

"I say we stay home for today. 'Cause there's a ballroom tonight and we're going home two days later. We need to pack our things! Does everyone_agree_?" Rima wisely said with emphasis on the word 'agree.'

Everyone was surprised with Rima's statement and merely nodded in fear. That's Rima for you. Hah!

Finally, Yaya and Kukai are quiet. Well, if you say eye battles are quiet.

"By the way, where's Seth and Yuki?" Rima asked nonchalantly.

"They just got back earlier. They said that they have some business to attend," Utau shrugged. Rima just nodded.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Will you meet me at the amusement park later?" he asked with a serious look.**(A/N: 'Black Eyed Peas – Can you meet me Halfway' is playing!)**

"Sure. Why? And hey! When do you mean by later? Ikuto!" I answered, but he just got away with smirk.

"Who knows?"

He confuses me sometimes. And what's with that attitude?

He stopped and said, "… the ballroom." And then walked away again.

After he got away, Rima and Utau screamed loudly. Oh great. Where was my peace again?

"Amu! You gotta dress nicely! I'll lend you my dress!" Utau said in excitement.

"I'll help you with the make-up! C'mon! We'll do it now!" Rima added with a nod.

"What? Now! It's still two in the afternoon and the dance is gonna start at six!" I said with a shrug.

"Beauty needs time," Utau responded.

"Hell with that. Beauty is pain," I muttered and sighed.

This is gonna take forever.

_After three hours of putting on make-up and dressing up. _

I stared myself at the mirror. Is that me?

"Yeah, that's you!" Rima cheerfully answered that for me.

I was in a pink floral dress (that I don't even know why Utau chose for me 'cause I don't think I look good in a feminine dress) with high-heels (pink too) which is so perfect on my body. It looked like the dress was made for me.

I blushed for absolutely no reason.

"Hey girls! Have you finished your ritual? What is it called Kairi?" Kukai screamed from outside.

"Make-up."

"Yeah! That make-up or whatever you're doing there!" Kukai screamed again.

"Hold on a sec!" Utau said as she finished my mascara.

"Thanks for everything, Utau, Rima," I said with grateful words.

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Rima said and smiled warmly. I smiled back at her. It felt so good to have friends like them.

"Hurry up. Your prince is waiting," Utau said with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, okay."

I got out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't see you. Ikuto! What are you doing? You're in my way!" I stated when I saw that it was him. He just smirked and picked me up bridal style.

"He-hey! What are you doing! People are staring at us!" I said with a blush creeping onto my face.

"Didn't we have a promise about this?" Ikuto said with innocent eyes.

"No! I don't remember about it!" I shouted in his ears. Hah! I hoped that reached his ear drums! But he just kept on running until we arrived at the destination.

The Amusement Park.

"And tell me again, what are we doing here?" I asked, annoyed with his attitude. But he just kept silent. Although silence is gold, but isn't this a bit 'too much silence'?

"Can we ride the ferris wheel together?" he suddenly said after he stared at all of the rides for a long time.

"Sure, sure whatever."

We got in the ride and it started to move while the sun was setting. The scenery looked so beautiful down there. I was able to hear music from Rima's mansion. Looks like the ballroom has started.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I never have chance to say it," Ikuto said.

Huh? What is he talking about?

"I like you Amu…"

My heart stopped beating. Literally.

"… just like the way I like Utau. Just like a sister," he finished.

Okay, my heart'll really stop beating. After all this time, and he still didn't even like me more than that.

"I don't want you to misunderstand my feelings. 'Cuz Utau told me about it," he said casually just like he's talking about the weather.

Am I really nothing to him? Tears began to roll down on my cheek. Shit. I shouldn't cry in this situation.

Ikuto moved closer and kissed my forehead.

"Although, I'd love to see you try," he said with a smirk.

"Pervert."

"That's just the way I am".

'Does she really believe that?' Ikuto thought.

_The next day._

"How about we go shopping before we leave this place?" Rima asked happily.

"No way!" Nagi cried.

"Yaya wants to shop again!" Yaya whined.

"I guess this can't be helped," Utau continued.

"By the way, how was your dance with Kukai last night," I asked Utau.

"Yeah right! He stepped on my foot so many times," Utau answered and glared at Kukai.

"Sorry! Dancing isn't my expertise!" Kukai said and got angry.

"Oh lookie here! Who's angry right now?" Ikuto said.

Kairi just sighed.

**seCreT: Hmm. How should I end this?**

**Ikuto: ... haven't you thought about it?**

**seCreT: Not even for a bit.**

**Ikuto: *sigh* I wonder why you are still here.**

**Okie dokie!**

**Help seCreT by clicking at the white button!**

**And vote for the ending!**

**CLICK!**


	20. Back to Reality

**seCreT : I want to end it here. Thanks for everyone who read, review, fix and give support to me!**

**Ikuto : Finally!**

**Amu : Yeah!**

**Rima : At least my mansion is safe. Although there's a lot of minor damage.**

**Utau : And where's my ballroom story?**

**Kukai : The one that you stepped on my foot?**

**Utau : NO! You'e the one who stepped on my foot!**

**Nagi : Whatever. Guys, calm down please.**

**Kairi : Whew.**

**Tadase : Am I forgotten?**

~chapter 20 : Back to Reality~

**Amu's POV**

Finally! After all of these CRAZINESS, I can go bak to my real, peaceful, normal life. Although it's pretty boring if you compare my life to this vacation. Not to mention, Yaya is crying all the way home.

**Utau's POV**

This is the end? I called it an end if we go shopping first! To buy some souvenirs, I guess?

**Rima's POV**

I know what's on Utau's mind. Another shopping. Hasn't she bored yet? Although I'm totally agree with her point.

**Kukai's POV**

Uh oh. This is not good. Utau eyes is glimmering. She must be came up with something which is, as usual, not good.

**Ikuto's POV**

Is Amu take it seriously? I'm just kidding!

Should I apologize again?

**Yaya's POV**

For hell's sake! Yaya doesn't want to go home yet!

**Nagi's POV**

What to do… What to do… I kept mumbling that on my mind. I must do something! This is a rare occasion that I can get this close to Rima…

**Kairi's POV**

Am I the only one who have a normal mind around here?

**Tadase's POV**

Why am I always forgotten by everyone?

**Normal POV**

It's a sunny day one Rima's mansion.

"Why are we going home now? Yaya just started to enjoy this!" Yaya whined.

"Calm down Yuiki-san". Kairi tried to calm Yaya.

"Before we're going home, why don't we go shopping once again?" Utau suggested.

"No way in hell!" Kukai stated.

Amu is outside, near the pool, drowned on her own thought.

'Why is it seems so wrong? Come to think of it, Ikuto doesn't look really serious about that. Hey! Why am I thinking about him again? That perverted cat has a bad influence to me! Stop thinking asbout him Amu!' Amu thought while splashing water.

"Hey".

**Amu's POV**

That voice startled me. "Wha-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

What a lucky day, I fall to the pool. Water is dripping from my pink hair. And that person just laughed.

"Amu? What's wrong? I heard a splashing voice and your scream- OMG! Who did that to you?" Rima tried to help me, but I pulled her to the pool instead. She drowned.

"Amu! You know I can't swim!" Rima tried to scold me. I just laughed along that guy.

"Want some help?" Nagi asked.

"A total no for you! Amu! This isn't funny!" Rima tried to breath.

"Okay, okay". I swam across the pool to help her.

"Finally!" Rima caught her breath and tried to swim. Nagi reached out for her. Rima pulled that hand and he fell to the pool too.

"You fell for that too? Hahahaha!" I kept laughing.

"You, come here!" I called Ikuto to go swim with me. Yeah, he's the one that drowned me, unintentionally. But, he sjook his head.

"Why?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I saw Utau is trying to push him, he didn't notice that.

"Utau! Help me here!" I screamed. He shocked.

"Roger that!" Then she pushed Ikuto, but I guess Ikuto is too fast for her. So, Ikuto pushed her instead.

"Ikuto!"

But he already ran away from there.

I guess he just too scared with water cause, yeah, cat insting?

That reminds, is he bath or he just lick his body? Amu! You have a perverted mind! You must be infected with that cat! Shoo that thought away from your mind!

I saw he smirked from inside. I looked down to my clothes. It's transparent because of the water.

"Pervert!" I screamed and he just smirked and went away.

"Oh no, you don't," Kukai said while laughing and pushed him to the pool too.

"Kukai, my dear friend," Rima tried hard not to laugh, "How couLD YOU DO THIS TO MEEE!" His voice became more louder as Kukai pushed him to the pool. And he drowned too. He tried to swim from the water like a cat does and scolded Kukai. We just laughd at that. Kairi came out with a video and recorded us.

Rima made a lot of jokes, Nagi teased her and she blushed again.

Utau is, don't ask.

And finally, I left alone with that perverted cat.

"I know you have something on your mind. Spill it!" I stated when I saw Ikuto is still here.

"…do you take it seriously?" Ikuto asked with a low voice.

"What?"

"Yesterday".

"Oh, don't worry. I know you could have a better girl," I said. Lie. I cried all night because of it. I'm glad Yuki wasn't there at that time. Then I smiled softly at him although my heart was screaming for him.

"You're crying," He said.

"No. it just because of you pushed me to the pool!" I exclaimed with the Cool and Spicy attitude. Another lie.

"Lie". He knew that. Of course, my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

He always see through my façade. How could he didn't see this one.

"I lied to you about yesterday," He finally said.

"Huh?"

He suddenly realized wha tdid he say. "Let's go inside, you must be cold here. Or aren't you?" He said with his playful smirk.

I'm not cold at all. Because you're here. Right beside me.

"Don't try to change the subject!" I pouted. He patted me. I like the feeling of his hand. Kind and gentle yet warm.

He leaned and said, "I do love you. It's just, somehow, I can't say it yesterday. I afraid you don't feel the same as me. I don't want being hurt again".

And his face became closer to mine. I can feel his hot breath tickling my wet hair. And our lips connected. Then we pulled apart. Although it just a short kiss, it already meant a lot for me. I smiled.

**Normal POV**

"Did you get that?" Utau asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Kairi said with a blush.

"Perfect! Gotta work it now," Nagi said and took the cassette from the video.

"Amu is smiling again," Rima said with a gentle smile on her face.

"That's good to know Rima," Nagi said while working on the video.

"Shut up you crossdresser!" Rima wanted to scream at him but Utau said to lower here voice.

"Hey! I brought some snacks!" Kukai exclaimed and he went to the pool.

"Perfect way to ruin it Kukai," Utau muttered and followed him.

"Yaya want some!" Yaya said happily and followed Kukai too. Then Kairi went outside too.

Rima stayed inside with Nagihiko.

"Why do you always care about the other's happiness but you didn't care about yourself?" nagi asked after all those long silence.

"…why do you care?" Rima asked, slowly.

"Because I don't like the look of your face. Pain, I can see it from your eyes. She's happy and you don't," Nagi continued as he clicked some programs to edit the video.

"I have someone who care me the most, so I want her to feel the same as me," Rima said after a long silence again.

"And who's that lucky guy?" Nagi tried to joke.

"You".

"Did you get that Kairi?" Utau asked again.

"Ye-yeah," He said.

"Great!" She stated and went away.

"Are you guys finish there? We're going now!" Utau screamed loudly.

Rima came first with a blush on her face. nagi followed her with a smirk. And he secretly give Utau a thumb-up. Utau just chuckled.

"Japan! Here we come!" They stated loudly.

**Amu's POV**

"That's the most exciting vacation I've ever had, I guess" I finished her story to my mom and dad about my vacation at home with a Cool and Spicy tone again.

Then the bell suddenly rang and there's a SMS on my handphone. My mom went outside to take it.

**To:** Amu

**From:** Nagi

_I made a video of our vacation. It should be at your house around now._

"Amu! There's a video for you!" My mom shouted from outside.

"Let's watch it I guess?" I stated, more like a question to myself.

Then we watched it together. There's a lot of thing that we've done recorded there.

And the worst scene.. I don't know who recorded this but there's a scene of me and Ikuto kissing there! My dad is crying loudly like a baby again, "My little birds! Who's that guy? I'm gonna kill him with my very own hand!" He said in the middle of his cry.

My mom tried to soothe him. And I received another SMS.

**To:** Amu

**From:** Ikuto

_Guess I can't go back safely. I hope I can get out from my home in one piece._

**To:** Ikuto

**From:** Amu

_Where are you?_

**To:** Amu

**From:** Ikuto

_Balcony, as always._

**To:** Ikuto

**From:** Amu

_And who say that this is your house?_

**To:** Amu

**From:** Ikuto

_Isn't it? You'll see soon enough. After you're graduating Amu._

I really should reconsider about demolishing my balcony.

seCreT : Yay! Happy ending!

**Amu : *mumble* I really should done it.**

**seCreT : Done what?**

**Amu : The balcony! I should demolish it!**

**seCreT : Oh. I think you meant this one …*whisper***

**Amu : *blush* No way in hell!**

**Ikuto : Who knows Amu. *smirk***

**Thanks for all of the readers that followed this story until the end!**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
